Danny and Dani Phantom
by ghostanimal
Summary: The GIIODP Challenge: Danny follows his twin sister Danielle into the portal in hopes of fixing it. They did more than fix it. Now the twins struggle to learn about their new powers and fight ghosts, all while dealing with the everyday lives of high school freshmen with the help of their best friends. Newest Episode: Prisoners of Love
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I'm taking my own "GOD If I Owned Danny Phantom!" challenge! Actually, I'm still not sure if I'm going to do this. This is the prologue, where Danny and Dani (his cousin in the series, his twin sister in the show). This is mostly to see how many people like it. If enough people like it, then Kaya is going to take over Danny Phantom!**

**-evil laughter and lighting in the background- **

**Uh-um.**

**-cough-**

**Either way, I totally ripped off the Ghostbusters theme song to make my OWN Danny Phantom theme song. I mean, Tuff Puppy theme was written to the tune of Secret Agent Man. I'm surprised Butch Hartman didn't write Danny Phantom to the Ghostbusters tune.**

**Things You Probably Need to Know:**

**1. I genderbended Sam. Mainly because I really, really don't like her. I don't like DannyxSam that much, and I see Sam better as a guy so...GENDERBENDER! In this fanfiction, she'll be a little more of a traditional Goth. A bit darker.  
**

**2. His twin sister used to be Dani his cousin/clone. I made her older, and since we don't see much of a personality in the two episodes she's in, I'm giving her one. She'll be kind of a drama queen and party-girl, though she's amazing at math and science but fails every other subject.**

**3. Yeah. I know. I made Jazz a cheerleader because she just seems kind of plain in the series. Not much of a personality other than overbearing. We don't see any of her life really, so I'm giving her more hobbies, personality and social life outside of the trio. **

* * *

**-Start Music-**

**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something strange in Amity Park**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something weird and it don't look human.**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**  
**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If you're all alone, pick up the Fenton Phones and call**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny sighed heavily as he sat in his parents' basement. His parents were showing off the Fenton Portal to his friends, Tucker and Sam. Tucker was quite interested in the technology, being a complete techno-geek. Sam was more interested in reading his Dracula book, laying on his back atop of the lab dissection table as his parents blathered on about their portal.

Tucker wore his everyday clothing, cargo pants with hundreds of pockets for all his techno-geek needs, yellow long-sleeved shirt and backpack. Sam was wearing his normally baggy dark blue jeans held up with a simple dark purple belt on demands of his mother. His black shirt was the Dumpty Humpty t-shirt that he bought at the concert they went to last summer. Danny himself was normal jeans and his normal white and red t-shirt with a plaid green button up over it. Only he didn't bother button it up and left it open.

"And now kids, we'll turn it on!" Jack Fenton said proudly. "Let's get this baby running!"

"Wait a second hun," Maddie told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Danielle! Jazz! Can you come down here for a moment?"

"One second!" Jazz yelled at the same time everybody heard a loud crash before Danielle's footsteps dashing down the stairs at record speeds.

Danny glanced at his sister's panicked face before it dropped into a bored stare when she realized that she wasn't in trouble. Her parents just wanted to show her their dumb invention again. Her hair wasn't in it's normal ponytail, but completely down and dripping water slightly. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit. Instead she was wearing her black jeans and white off the shoulder crop top with black straps. She had slipped on her black combat boots and some black, fingerless gloves that only reached a tad past her wrists.

"You showed me your portal yesterday!" she complained as Jazz came down less hastier. She had her long hair in a braid and had on her normal jeans, but she had her Casper High Cheer sweatshirt over her normal teal blue t-shirt.

"Yeah Dad, do we need to see it again?" Jazz wanted to know before turning to look at Danielle. "Whoa, what's with the black and white?"

"It's what I'm supposed to wear for Drama Club, I was seeing how it looked on me," Danielle snapped back.

"This is different!" Jack insisted. "This time, we want you kids to be present when we turn it on!"

"Then make it quick. I have cheer in a half hour," Jazz replied, glancing at her nails in slight boredom.

"It will be quick honey," Maddie said as Danielle walked around to a bunch of paperwork sitting on a desk. Danielle picked up the stack of calculations before plopping in the desk chair, putting her bare feet up on the desk. A small pink bubble appeared at her lips before it popped. She used her tongue to put the gum back into her mouth before chewing.

"Let's get this bad boy rolling!" Jack boomed as he fiddled with the cord before proudly holding them up.

"Mom?" Danielle spoke up. Maddie turned to face her. Danielle waved the papers slightly, and Maddie took the hint and walked over. She put her feet on the floor and smoothed the papers back onto the desk and put her finger on a series of numbers. "This calculation isn't right. You don't multiply this you divide."

"Hmm," Maddie examined it. "You're right. I'm glad I have my little math genius around to catch that."

Danielle smiled at the praise.

"BONZIA!" Jack shouted.

"NO WAIT! JACK THE CALCULATIONS AREN'T RIGHT!" Maddie shrieked, but Jack already put the plugs in together. The portal sparked and flickered rapidly, but then a puff of smoke escape it before the doors slammed shut.

Jack looked totally heartbroken, Tucker sharing a similar expression. Sam didn't seem to even acknowledge the situation, too engrossed in his novel to really care. Danny just stared, trying not to show that he was scared that the portal was going to explode. Maddie looked disappointed as well while Danielle simply blew another bubble. Jazz checked her watch before announcing that she was going to go get ready for cheer practice.

"I was so sure," Jack whimpered to his wife, staring at the portal.

"Come on hon. How about some a nice hot fudge Sunday from that ice cream shop down by the Nasty Burger?" Maddie attempted to cheer her husband up.

"I'll be in the car!" Jack immediately perked up as he managed to run up the stairs and was out the front door in seconds.

"You kids be careful. Don't mess with the portal," Maddie warned the kids.

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"Okay Mom."

"I'm reading."

Danielle followed her mom up the stairs and pretended to head up the stairs back to the bathroom. The second her mom closed the front door behind her, she dashed back down into the basement.

"I thought you were going to your room," Tucker commented when Danielle came back down.

"I know," Danielle simply replied as she picked up a few tools from the desk.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to fix the portal," she said as opened the portal doors to reveal the massive project they had been working on for months.

"But Mom said to not touch the portal," he pointed out.

"I heard her. It was a small calculation mishap. I go in, rewire it correctly, then come out, turn it on again and it will work just fine," Danielle argued as she carefully stepped into the doorway inside.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled at her as he grabbed a jumpsuit and handed it to her. "At least be safe!"

"I'm not putting that on, it looks tacky!" the female scrunched her nose up at the white jumpsuit with black gloves, belt, collar and boots.

Danny rolled his eyes and slipped it on before following her. Tucker peered inside at them, while Sam ignored them all and continued to steadily flip the pages of his book.

"Dan, this is dangerous," Danny snapped at her.

"Will you relax you big baby!" Danielle turned from her crouched position, where she was fixing some wires. "Look. Best case senerio: Portal works, Mom and Dad are happy, they go into the Ghost Zone and start hanging out there often and long enough for us to throw parties. Worst case senerio: I get some burns. Now shut up! I'm almost done anyway."

Danny sighed in annoyance as his sister fiddled with one more wire. The second she connected it to the correct wire, the portal flickered to life. Danielle stood up and smirked at her twin brother.

"See? You had nothing to fear. It's working now," she said. Before Danny could reply, the walls around them suddenly blasted and zapped them.

Sam let the book fly into the air and crash into something. He didn't know because he didn't care. He and Tucker were both frantically trying to do something. Sam stumbled and tripped over the plugs Jack plugged together. He immediately sat up and, after a few second struggle, forced them apart.

The portal, once again, died down. Tucker immediately began to drag Danny out. Sam immediately scrambled to his feet and ran to pick up Danielle and set her down on the lab floor before helping Tucker drag Danny out completely. Out of slight curiosity, Sam replugged the abandoned plugs. The portal roared the life before remaining a permanent green swirl.

"So this is a portal to the Ghost Zone," Sam mused. "The portal to the land of the dead...Sweet."

"Sam?" Tucker said desperately. Sam immediately snapped his attention back to Danny and Danielle. Their clothing inverted colors, and their hair was snow-white.

"I'm not explaining that to their parents," Sam blurted out.

"I think their dead!" Tucker wailed. Sam carefully examined the twins.

"Tucker, I don't they're dead," Sam spoke, right before two rings of light traveled across their waists and changed them back into their human-like forms.

"Whoa."


	2. Parental Bonding

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This is the Parental Bonding parody. I skipped Mystery Meat cause...I didn't really like that episode. Either way, here's some brief explanations:**

**1. Roxxie's going to be a new main character. She's probably not going to stay Danny's date/girlfriend-ish type thing.**

**2. Sam's going to have kind of a Hyde from That 70's Show personality. He's kind of an ass, but a FUNNY one. :D**

**3. The reason Danielle's not in the theme song, because you will see that she's not really interested in doing hero work. She's more concerned with getting away with crap/misusing her powers.  
**

* * *

Jack Fenton cheerfully drank out of his soda hat as he went fishing. Danielle came down. Taking a deep breath, she put on her biggest smile and walked up to him.

"Hey Dad," she said. She glanced at the fishing pole in his hands that lead into the Ghost Zone. "Okay, what are you doing?"

"Fishing for ghosts princess!" he called out cheerfully as he reeled in his line, only to find the fudge he used as bait on there, untouched. "Awwww."

Danielle watched in disgust as he ate the fudge.

"Dad, ghosts aren't going to take a fudge bait," she told him.

"What else do I try?" he asked, staring at it cluelessly before throwing it back in.

"How about the radioactive hot dogs in the fridge?" she suggested boredly.

"I'll go get them!" he called out cheerfully before shoving Danielle the FentonFisher. "Hold this for Daddy sweetie!"

Danielle groaned as she held the fishing pole.

"I hate fishing," she grumbled before plopping into the chair he was using. Suddenly, the line tugged on her, so she tugged back. "Ugh! Just untangle yourself you stupid ghost! I don't want even want you!"

Suddenly a large dragon ghost came out of the Ghost Zone, with a secure bite on the line. Danielle screamed when it swung a claw at her, at the same time going ghost. She flew up and punched it into the nose. It swung at her again. She dodge several swings of the large claws before kicking her under the chin, causing a golden necklace to fly off her.

Danielle floated back to the ground and stared as a female ghost was left behind, half-sobbing.

"All I wanted was to go to the Ghost Zone Costume Ball," she sniffed. "BUT MY HORRID MUMMY WON'T LET ME!"

With the last words spoken, she faded back away into the Ghost Zone.

"Who the hell goes to a costume party as a dragon?" was all Danielle could even think. She noticed the necklace that had dropped on the floor. "Whoa. This is cool."

She smiled as she put it on. Glancing in a nearby mirror, she admired it.

"Danielle! I got the hot dogs!" her dad cheerfully called out. Danielle quickly turned human as her dad charged down with the ecto-hotdogs. Danielle took a step back when he baited one on the Fenton Fisher before throwing it into the Ghost Zone. Why did she come down here again? Oh yeah.

"Hey Dad? Can I have twenty bucks?" she asked.

"Sorry pumpkin," he said, sucking more on his soda-hat. "Just gave you your allowance two days ago."

Danielle looked a bit upset. Then her eyes flashed green as she got an idea. Leaning a bit closer, she suddenly took use of the new power she and Danny discovered last week. Jack suddenly sat up straight, showing green eyes.

"Of course princess!" he said, his voice sounding closely like Danielle's as he took out twenty dollars from his wallet. Danielle/Jack put it on the table next to to him before putting it back and picking up the fishing pole. Danielle phased out of him.

"It's okay," she said, quickly taking the twenty before running out of the lab.

* * *

**-Start Music-**

**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something strange in Amity Park**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something weird and it don't look human.**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**  
**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If you're all alone, pick up the Fenton Phones and call**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny leaned back on the bleachers as he sighed heavily. Tucker burped loudly after sucking down the Coke he brought from home. Sam laughed and Danielle gave him a disgusted look. Today she had her regular red crop top with bell bottom jeans and red convers.

"Why am I sitting here?" she whined.

"Because you need people who can help make an excuse when your ass falls through floors and chairs again," Sam reminded her. Danielle growled at him.

"Oh shut up Sam!" she yelled.

"Danielle this is serious!" Danny yelled back at her. "We have supernatural powers now. We need to learn to control them and until then we need to stick together."

"Know what you can do?" Sam spoke up. Danny, Tucker and Danielle looked up at him. "You can go into the girl's locker room."

"Take pictures," Tucker ordered Danny who looked interested at the idea.

"You guys are pigs," Danielle snapped, standing up. She walked away from her brother and his moron friends, only to trip when one of her feet fell through the ground. She growled when a few cheerleaders, aside from Jazz, ahead of her, and her brother plus dumb and dumber, laughed at her. The cheerleaders turned their back to them after the coach snapped at them to face forward and begin their warm-ups before the coach sat back down on the bench and wrote something down on a clipboard. Danielle looked around. Just her brother and his friends were watching her. Smirking, she turned invisible, sparking alarm from her brother.

She ran up to the cheerleaders, who were standing in a circle as they half-giggled, half-counted while they stretched. She smirked as she phased her way to the middle. Crouching, she rapidly spun with a leg extended and tripped them all. She glanced at Jazz, who fell as well and mentally apologized before running and jumping behind the bleachers the boys were sitting on, turning visible again. Tucker and Sam both laughed at the cheerleaders falling, but Danny winced. Danielle came out from behind the bleachers.

"Danielle!" Danny cried out. "What if you accidentally flickered visible?"

"Yeah, but I didn't!" she replied. She gestured to the confused cheerleaders. "Come on, it was FUNNY!"

"You're going to get us exposed if you keep pulling this crap!" he hissed, grabbing her arm. She kicked him in the shin, causing him to let go.

"Leave me alone Danny! I know what I'm doing. You, on the other hand, should be getting ready to ask Roxxie Wolf to Homecoming," Danielle remarked.

"Wha?" Danny asked, wide-eyed.

"In the locker room, girls often talk about their crushes," Danielle informed him.

"Another reason why you need to sneak in!" Sam yelled.

"SHUT UP SAM!" Danielle shrieked at him. Sam just gave an arrogant smirk as he sipped a can of lemonade. "Either way Danny. Find her. Hunt her down. She's the best your going to get."

"I love you too," he muttered dryly as Danielle walked away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I need a date to Homecoming too. Duh!"

At those words, Tucker scrambled over to them.

"You know, Danielle...I don't have a date either," he began.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelped, completely surprised. "She's my sister."

"She's still a living, breathing female!" Tucker argued. "Well, half-living."

Danielle smacked him, making him yelp in pain.

"I was going to say yes. Then you screwed it up," she grumbled before stomping off to the school.

Once she was in the school, she growled and punched a locker. She was taken back in surprised when she bent it.

"Miss Fenton. Damaging school property. Again," Mr. Lancer said dryly. Danielle giggled nervously.

"It was an accident," she claimed.

"Mhmm," Mr. Lancer said, holding up his How To Be Hip book. "As you kids say it, Yo I need to talk to them old folks ya dig me homie?"

Danielle stared at him.

"When was that book written, 1985?" Danielle asked. Mr. Lancer shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe," he said, checking the publication date. "Nope. Published last year."

"Nobody here talks like that!" Danielle yelled. Mr. Lancer glared at her before handing her a piece of paper. Danielle gulped at the familiar piece of paper. Notice of concern.

"Get this signed and returned to me. By tomorrow," he said. Danielle smiled slightly.

"No problem," she said.

"And I'll be calling your parents to make sure you didn't forge their signatures again," he added.

"OH COME ON! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Danielle yelled. Mr. Lancer shot her a Look. Danielle groaned as she crumbled the paper, stomping off. She uncrumbled it and glared at it before the memories of yesterday came to her. Once out of Mr. Lancer's sights, she signed the paper, forging her parents' signatures perfectly.

* * *

That night, the family sat at the table and ate dinner. Jazz complained about how the entire cheer leading team was mysteriously tripped. Danny glared at Danielle, who ignored him.

"Telephone!" Jack yelled when it rang. Danielle's eyes widened slightly as he got up to answer.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Danielle asked.

"May I," Jazz corrected.

"Who cares?" Danielle huffed. Maddie motioned for her to go. Danielle stood up and quickly followed her dad. Just as he picked it up, she ran and jumped into him. A small glow encircled him before fading. "Uh...hello?"

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer's voice came over the phone. "Did you sign your daughter, Danielle Fenton's, notice of concern? She's had some issues with forging your name in the past."

"Uh, yes! I signed it. So did Mo-Maddie. She'll have it to you by tomorrow," Danielle/Jack replied.

"Excellent," Mr. Lancer said cheerfully. "Have a good evening Mr. Fenton."

Danielle/Jack hung up the phone and Danielle left his body before phasing into the bathroom. She flushed the toilet and ran her hands under the water before coming out from her 'bathroom break'.

"Who was it hun?" Maddie asked.

"It's strange," Jack said as he and Danielle sat down. "I don't remember."

"That old already Dad?" Danielle lightly joked. Danny glared at Danielle, obviously suspicious. She shot back a You-Can't-Prove-Anything look before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

* * *

"Wait, when and where did you get that necklace?" Danny suddenly asked Danielle the next morning. She snorted in amusement.

"You just now noticed," she said with a raised eyebrow. "If you must know, I found it."

"Found it where?" he asked a bit suspiciously as he put on his backpack.

"A place," she huffed. "Does it really matter?"

"Did you steal it?" Danny accused.

"NO!" Danielle yelled as she finished out brushing her hair before pulling it into a ponytail. "Did you ask Roxxie yet?"

"Um...no," he admitted. She rolled her eyes and took over her necklace before throwing it at him.

"Give that to her when you ask her out," she told her brother.

"You sure? You really like it," Danny decided not to expose the fact that he still thought she stole it and was pinning evidence on him.

"Eh, I like white gold better," she said with a shrug of her shoulders as they both headed out the door.

* * *

After school, Danny stood outside the gym doors, taking a deep breath.

"Will you-?"

"No."

"Hi you know Home-"

"NO!"

"No!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN ASK YOU YET!"

Danny chuckled at Tucker as he heart brokenly asked out several girls as they exited the school.

"Quit laughing!" he moaned.

"Quit being so desperate," Sam told him, yawning. "You don't need to have a date to go to Homecoming. You can just go with a group of friends. Like, you know, normal nerds?"

"Shut up Sam," Tucker heart brokenly snapped.

"Okay, volleyball practice is almost over," Danny said after glancing into the gym.

"Sweet!" Tucker cried out, new hope filling him.

"Yeah. Sweet. Time to see Tucker get rejected thirteen more times," Sam chuckled.

"Shut up Sam!" Tucker snapped. "There are fourteen girls on the team."

"Yeah, but Danny's got one. It's basic math," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys!" Danny hissed. "Hush now!"

Sam immediately took Tucker by the arm and dragged him down the hallway. Danny scooted off to the side as the volleyball team came out of the gym. Roxxie was the last to come out. Roxxie was a pretty girl with bright red hair and black streaks in it. Her style was usually Gothic, and her volleyball practice outfit was Gothic too.

"Hey Roxxie," Danny called out casually. Roxxie wiped her face off with a small sweat towel before turning towards him. She gave a friendly smile.

"Hey," she replied. "How are things?"

"Uh, great. So, are you going to Homecoming?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. Danny's hopes dropped a bit. "I'm going with a few friends cause nobody's asked me." Hopes back.

"Do you...um...wanna go with me?" he asked, hesitantly. "Like as in...a date."

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Drop by my house and we can walk there together?"

"Sounds good," he said, smiling. He suddenly dug into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. "Uh...this is for you."

He handed it to her and her smile grew slightly.

"This is really beautiful, thanks," she told him. "I love the amulet, green's my favorite color."

"Glad you like it," Danny said, relieved things were going so well. Roxxie kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Later," she said, turning to go into the locker rooms.

* * *

"Awesome. You're going with Roxxie and I managed to convince Valerie to go with me!" Tucker chirped as he watched said girl walk past them into a mall store with her friends. "Looks like you're all alone Sammy!"

"Don't call me Sammy if you'd like to be able to reproduce one day," he threatened before taking a bit of his veggie burger. "Either way, I don't care. I'm find going with my other friends. I hang out with people other than you two ya know."

"Good for you guys because I still don't have a date!" Danielle whined before sipping her soda.

"Oh it's not the end of the world Drama Queen," Sam snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up Sam!"

"Can I have your fries?" Danny asked Danielle. She scooted her tray at him and he immediately munched on them. "Thanks."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she said in disgust.

* * *

"Oooh! Valerie!" Roxxie gasped. "This dress is perfect for you!"

Valerie glanced over at the dress Roxxie was looked at.

"Wow, that is pretty," Valerie admitted. "Hand it over, I'll try it on."

Roxxie briefly checked the size.

"Just your size," she announced, handing it to her. Valerie accepted it before walking into a changing room. Roxxie browsed through some more dresses before her eyes fell on a gorgeous green dress. Spaghetti-strapped, the color the exact shade of the amulet before a small black belt would hug her waist before letting it flow out. She checked the size. Too big. She quickly checked the other sizes. Too small, too big, too big, too small, YES! Darn it, too big. "Miss?"

A sales lady immediately came over.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. Roxxie pointed to the dress.

"Do you have this in a medium?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. This is all we have a stock," the sales lady told her.

"Will you have anymore soon?" Roxxie asked, silently praying the answer would be that they'd get more within the next two weeks.

"Not for another ten weeks," was the overly cheerful reply. "Sorry."

"Ten weeks?" Roxxie cried out. First she was very upset. The dress was so pretty and it matched the beautiful necklace that Danny gave her so perfectly. And they didn't have it in a medium. Then she was furious. Of course this happened to her.

She wasn't even aware that the amulet grew along with her rage. She morphed into the dragon once the anger levels hit just right. Roaring, Dragon-Roxxie destroyed part of the store.

* * *

Danny and Danielle both hiccuped. A blue mist escaped their lips. Sam and Tucker watched them before wincing when loud booms and screams soon followed. The four finally caught notice of Dragon-Roxxie.

"That's the dragon ghost from a few days ago," Danielle gasped. Danny gave her a small glare. "What?"

"When exactly where you going to tell me about that?" he asked. Dragon-Roxxie let out a loud roar and took out a hot dog machine.

"Later!" Danielle said, ignoring Tucker's screams over the hot dogs. She and Danny ducked under the tables and went ghost.

Danny went up to the ghost and turned intangible. Or invisible, since he was apparently still smacked against a wall.

"I WANTED TO BECOME INTANGIBLE NOT INVISIBLE!" he yelled as he flicked into visibility. Danielle took a moment to laugh at him, only to be smacked into the ground.

Danielle got back up and Danny flew at Dragon-Roxxie full-forced before kicking her in the chest, sending her back into the store she changed in. Danny watched in surprise when, after the necklace was forced off, she slowly morphed into human. Danielle was only surprised when she morphed into Roxxie instead of the other girl. Danny grabbed Danielle's arm and forced her back to the table.

Roxxie awoke in a daze. She put her hand to her neck.

"My necklace!" she gasped. After a quick glance around, she noticed it on the floor and crawled slightly to put it on. After putting it on, it glowed slightly but faded quickly. "Hey, this a medium."

She picked up a medium size of the dress she had wanted so much.

"Hey Roxxie!" Valerie said, finally coming out of the dressing room, modeling the yellow and orange dress Roxxie found for her.

"You look great!" Roxxie complimented before holding up the dress she found.

"Oh, that matches your necklace!" Valerie squealed.

"I know right?" Roxxie chirped cheerfully.

* * *

"Then she just morphed back! It's the necklace!" Danny finished. Sam and Tucker stared at the Danny when he finished.

"That's creepy," Tucker commented.

"That's awesome," Sam said with a smirk.

"Danielle! Did you find out anymore information on the necklace!" Danny yelled into the room she and Jazz shared. Danny wasn't worried about Jazz hearing, since she was still in the bathroom.

"A little!" was the half-muffled reply. "I'll email it to you because I'm still getting dressed."

Danny glanced at his laptop as Danielle sent him a new email. Sam opened it and read it aloud as Danny combed his hair out and Tucker fiddled with his tie. After he finished, Danny glanced at the attached picture. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Danielle had given the girl modeling the necklace a black mustache.

"Very mature Danielle!" he yelled.

"Thank you!" she replied overly cheerful, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Dude, you're going on a date with a dragon," Sam snorted in amusement. Danny looked a little disappointed as he looked at the image again.

"We gotta get the necklace back," Tucker spoke up.

"We?" Danielle snapped coldly from behind her closed door. "Probably me, since I don't have a date."

"Man she wants a date," Tucker muttered. Danny and Tucker suddenly glanced at each other before staring at Sam as he stared at his black hair that nearly reached his shoulders, combing it with his fingers. He suddenly took notice of Danny and Tucker staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Danny and Tucker smiled innocently at him. "Oh hell no!...Not in this lifetime...NO!"

* * *

Sam sighed painfully. They had to bring out blackmail. He knocked on Danielle's bedroom door, glaring at Danny and Tucker as they left.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, do you want me to...like...take you to Homecoming...show up with you there..." Sigh "Dance with you some...and do other shit with you."

"Basically a date," Danielle pointed out to him.

"Don't use that word," Sam pleaded before Danielle opened the door. His eyes widened slightly. Her hair was half-up, half down and wore a pretty dark red spaghetti strapped dress that reached her knees. The top hugged her chest and stomach before flowing up. The entire red dress was covered in black lace, giving it a Gothic look. Just Sam's style. "Wow. You don't look completely horrible.

"I'm actually kind of desperate enough to go with a guy who's idea of a compliment is that," Danielle mumbled, hooking her arm with the one Sam reluctantly offered.

* * *

Music played loudly. Several people were dancing, others were munching on food or drinking punch while chatting. Danny and Roxxie were dancing together, along with Tucker and Valerie. Danielle and Sam were sitting at a table with Sam's feet resting on the table, drinking punch together a bit awkwardly.

Danny kept glancing at the necklace. How was he supposed to get it? He bit his lip nervously, unsure of how to bring up the fact that he needed it back. Least Roxxie seemed to like him. Suddenly a slow dance began to play, causing Roxxie to immediately wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled and let his arms slip around her waist. Danny noticed that Valerie reluctantly began to slow-dance with Tucker.

"Sam let's dance," Danielle said. Sam made a face.

"You pick a slow dance to start this I wanna dance shit?" he grumbled. Danielle made a noise of annoyance as she pushed his feet off the table. Putting his drink and hers down, she literally dragged him across the floor. A few students giggled when Danielle dragged Sam, still in his chair, across the floor to the dance floor. When Danielle noticed he was still in his chair, so she pulled him up and kicked away the chair before pulling him to the dance floor.

Sam groaned painfully once they were on the dance floor. Danielle gave him a Look before putting her arms around her waist and putting her arms around his neck. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not responsible for damage to your feet," Sam grumbled.

"Shut up Sam," Danielle hissed back.

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick," Roxxie told Danny. Danny nodded. As soon as she turned to go, Danny rushed to Danielle and Sam, who were once again at the table.

"Danielle, Roxxie just went into the bathroom," he told her.

"Congratulations. Even girls need to go," Danielle replied sarcastically.

"I mean go see if you can force her to give it up," Danny snapped.

"Why me?" Danielle wanted to know.

"Because Sam can't take jewelry off people without them noticing yet, Tucker's useless and I want a second date!" Danny whined. Danielle rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Be right back," she told Sam and Danny.

"Please take a long time," Sam requested.

"Shut up Sam!" Danielle growled at him as she made her way to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and saw Roxxie reapplying some eyeshadow. "Hey Roxxie."

"Hey Danielle," Roxxie replied cheerfully, putting away the eyeshadow before putting a little more lipstick on. "What's up?"

"Not much. Nice necklace," Danielle said, eying it.

"Thanks," Roxxie said, briefly admiring it in the mirror. "Your brother got it for me. He's so sweet."

"Yeah," Danielle said slowly. "Bout that...it's actually mine."

"Really?" Roxxie said slowly.

"Yeah. So can I have it back?" she cut to the chase.

Roxxie first felt a bit upset. Then she felt very, very annoyed. Annoyed is similar to rage. Once it hit the right level: Dragon-Roxxie!

"It's mine now!" she cried out as she morphed into Dragon-Roxxie. Danielle's eyes grew wide and before she could go-ghost, Roxxie grabbed her in her claw. Breaking the ceiling, she flew off.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Danny wanted to know.

"Who cares?" Sam said, gulping down more punch. Danny smacked the back of his head before getting up. Turning invisible, he went into the girls' room just in time to see Dragon-Roxxie to fly off with Danielle in hand.

"Crap!" Danny moaned as he went ghost. A quick glance into the girls' room caused Sam to run outside the gym doors. He had NO idea how he could help, but eh. Maybe he'll get some cheap entertainment watching some ass-kicking.

Danny flew after Dragon-Roxxie and kicked her in the back. Dragon-Roxxie was forced down onto the ground and slammed onto the football field. Danny and Dragon-Roxxie exchanged several hits.

Soon Sam ran onto the field, out of breath. He watched as Dragon-Roxxie finally let go of Danielle, throwing her at the ground. Wincing, Sam ran towards her as she fell and was going to catch her, but instead she fell ontop of him, making them both fall flat on their bottoms.

"Thanks," Danielle told him a bit shyly, having fallen on top of him.

"I think you broke something," Sam groaned. "I think a rib or my spine."

"Shut up Sam," Danielle muttered.

With one last punch, Danny sent Dragon-Roxxie to the ground and the necklace flew off, landing near Danielle and Sam. Danielle leaned over and picked it up. Sam opened his mouth to make another smart-ass comment, but Danielle glared at him in warning, so he just smirked and stayed silent.

Danny quickly turned human once he hit the ground and ran over to Roxxie, who was beginning to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" she murmured, holding her head. Her hand came to her neck again. "My necklace."

"It must have come off when you fell," Danny told her as he helped her up. Roxxie looked a bit heartbroken.

"Do you see it anywhere?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Danny lied.

"Here it is," Sam said loudly. Danny's eyes widened in horror when Sam handed over the amulet to Roxxie. She smiled and hugged him tightly before putting it on.

"Come on. Let's go dance some more," Roxxie told Danny cheerfully. Danny leaned in towards Sam.

"I hate you," he growled.

"I had a replica made," Sam whispered back.

"I love you," Danny changed his tune.

* * *

When they arrived back at the school gym, half of the kids were leaving. Only a half-hour left. Sam nudged Danny and pointed to Tucker and Valerie, who were kissing at a table. Roxxie pulled Danny towards the dance floor once another slow song came on. The two nearly kissed the entire slow song, ignoring the chaperones.

Everybody was soon nearly gone. Danielle and Sam decided to stay behind after Valerie, Tucker, Roxxie and Danny left.

"There's time for one last song," Danielle told Sam a bit hopefully.

"And it's a slow song," Sam grumbled. Danielle dragged him to the dance floor again.

Sighing heavily and loudly, he wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms were around his neck.

"Will you grip tighter around my neck and choke me to death?"

"Shut up Sam."


	3. Two of a Kind

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I wrote out a plan for all the episodes already, and I'm really excited. When this "season" is over, I'll post the summaries on the first chapter. For now, I don't want to spoil it. I know, it's kinda boring now but once we hit the Bitter Reunions...I personally think it gets exciting. (Which I have changed the order for purposes you'll see in either that episode or the one right after it. It's episode 4 btw). So far I have 20 episodes planned, I don't think I'll have anymore. If so, only one or two. There is a Christmas special planned but no TV movie. That'll be next season. If people want a second season.  
**

**I have to admit, this episode's kinda boring so I don't blame you if you wanna skip it.**

* * *

Episode 2: Two of a Kind

Dani is failing Biology out of laziness and must do an extra credit project to avoid an F before progress reports go out. Danny pressures Sam into helping her since he's in Honors Bio with a 98%. Meanwhile, Tucker and Danny run into Skulker, who begins to hunt Danny and Dani, while doing their own project.

* * *

"As you all know, progress reports come out in a week. Since I am a generous teacher, I am passing out an extra credit report you may do to earn some extra points before the progress reports are mailed to your parents," Mr. Jackson droned on as he began to pass bright orange papers to the rows. "It's Wednesday so it'll be due this Friday. So, I would advise, Miss Fenton, that you get on it."

Dani shot him a glare before accepting the pile he handed her, taking one and passing the rest back.

"If you want to know what your grade stands as of now, I will call your name and you can come back and check. Otherwise, you can start working on the assignment due at the end of class. Then you can start this project, or do other classwork. But I want it quiet."

Mr. Jackson moved back to his desk and called out the first name on the roll.

"You better check," Danny told Dani, who sat two seats to the left of him. "Mom will kill you if you bring home another F."

"Shut up!" she hissed at him. "I'm fine."

"Danielle, would you like to see your grade?"

Dani almost said no, but rolled her eyes and stood seeing the Look Danny gave her. She strolled to his desk, and Mr. Jackson pointed to her name. Dani grew pale. It was a 59%.

"If you do the project, _and do it well Miss Fenton_, you can bring this up to a 60, which pushes you right up to a D-," he told her.

"I'll do it," Dani sighed. Faintly, she heard a familiar voice as her ghost sense went off.

_"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"_

She groaned.

* * *

**-Start Music-**

**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something strange in Amity Park**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something weird and it don't look human.**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**  
**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If you're all alone, pick up the Fenton Phones and call**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"I hate Jackson!" Dani growled as she plopped her lunch tray next to her brother's. Sam and Tucker sat across from them. "I have to do some stupid extra credit project to get a stupid passing grade so that stupid Jackson will pass me."

"You can't think of another word besides stupid? No wonder you're failing," Sam commented, taking a bite of his food. Dani's eyes flashed green, and she slammed her fork down.

"I am not in the mood for you!" she hissed.

"If you studied, hell if you turned in homework, actually if you did just _anything_, you wouldn't be_ flunking_," he snapped back.

"He's right," Danny agreed. Dani gave them all a glare.

"I guess none of you are any help," she muttered, picking up her tray and moving elsewhere. Danny sighed and dipped a fry in ketchup before glancing at Sam hopefully.

"I am not helping her," Sam told him before Danny could even think the request.

"Come on, you have a 98%. In Honors Bio at that. Please?" Danny pleaded.

"She wouldn't be in that situation if she actually did the work!" Sam argued. "Why should I help her when she wants to be a stupid brat?"

"Dani's smart, she's just lazy and needs some encouragement," Danny told him.

"Then why don't you do it?" Sam wondered.

"I have to fight ghosts," Danny replied. "Plus I'm at a C+, I wanna push it up to a B, and Tuck and I are doing a project together."

"Tuck? Wanna help Dani?" Sam asked, turning to the technogeek stuffing his face with food. He shook his head.

"I'm already tutoring other students," Tucker reminded them. "I don't think I can take on another and do the extra-credit. Sorry man."

Sam sighed heavily and took another bite of veggie burger.

"Dude, I took her to Homecoming. I can only handle one Dani-related favor a year."

"Please, for me? Look, if Dani's grounded, she'll make MY life a living hell," Danny pleaded.

"Not my problem!" Sam chirped cheerfully as he began to chug his juice.

"I'll pay you," Danny offered.

"$10 a day, and you pay for all injuries she gives me, and I give her when I start slapping the stupid out of her."

"Deal."

* * *

Dani sat quietly in the library with Sam standing next to her. He placed a large stack of books on the table.

"Okay, so what do you want to do your project on?" Sam asked her. He pulled the orange paper from his pocket. "It says that you can do it about anything you've learned about so far this year, within reason and please make the subject school-appropriate."

"Well, um," Dani coughed, clearing her throat. "I was thinking maybe doing something kinda simple. We've learned a lot about plants, so I was thinking about maybe like, writing a report or a diagram about how similar pigs are to humans since scientists say that they're the closest which is like why they use them for testing a lot."

"Uh...that's...actually a good idea," Sam muttered. He spoke up a bit. "Either way, it says here that there needs to be a written portion, but you could also include some diagrams of human and pig organs and point out how similar they are and then write a small essay explaining the differences. But first, you need to research those differences."

Dani nodded, and Sam began to sort through the books and hand her some.

* * *

"Now I don't mind you boys doing your project, but don't irritate the animals."

"We won't Mr. Jaylin," Tucker promised. "We're just studying behavior."

"Well, just let me know when you leave. And if you don't mind, send me a copy of your report, I'm interested in what you boys learn," the farmer replied.

"Definitely," Danny promised. The farmer nodded and walked away to tend to his other animals. Tucker took two tries before sitting on the fence next to Danny that separated sheep and goats. "So...we're really doing a project on the behavioral differences between sheep and goats."

"Yup," Tucker replied. "Least it's pretty easy."

Danny just nodded and watched the goats and sheep.

* * *

"Hm...half-human...half-ghost," Skulker mused, looking through his binoculars. He took them off and squinted towards the half ghost sitting a half mile away. "He'll make a fine addition to my collection."

He put the binoculars back over his eyes. The bottom of the binoculars started flashing.

**Cows Attacking. Cows Attacking.**

"What? Cows attacki-?"

"MOO!"

Skulker was pushed to the ground as a cow headbutted him, mooing. A few other cows were nearby, mooing and nudging at him.

"What? No, no. Get away from OOF!"

Skulker was again headbutted by a cow into the ground. He glared at them all before phasing through the ground before appearing on the other side of the fence.

"Stupid animals," he grumbled at the cows before turning towards the half-ghost again. To his surprise and annoyance, the ghost boy was gone.

**Ghost attacking. Ghost attacking.**

Before Skulker could react, a strong punch was delivered to his back. Danny winced in pain, holding his wrist but flew at Skulker again and kicked him hard, sending him into the ground.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded to know. Skulker shook off the recent enemy blows and floated up. He threw a net at Danny, which captured him and prevented him from moving.

"I am Skulker, collector of items rare and unique. And you, ghost child, are that and more," he replied. "Now, you will spend the rest of your life in a cage."

"Uh, how about no?" Danny growled, breaking the net easily and flying at Skulker.

* * *

"How do you not know what MLA format heading is?" Sam grumbled. Dani flushed a bit pink.

"I don't have an A+ in English like you, Sam. Not all of us are gifted geniuses!" Dani almost screamed.

"We've only been doing MLA format for three years, Dani!" Sam snapped. The librarian gave them a dirty look, so he lowered his voice. "Have you even written an essay?"

"Yes!" she snarled in a hushed tone. "Yes I have! God, I thought you were supposed to help me, not make fun of me and be an asshole over every little thing."

"It's just...how do you not know MLA format at this point?" Sam growled. Dani shot him a glare to return the one he was giving her. "Ugh...Name, teacher's name, class, due date."

Dani sighed and began to type the heading, then slowly but surely type an essay.

* * *

Danny threw another punch at Skulker, this time heavily denting his armor. Skulker threw a few punches at him, missing twice before nailing Danny in the stomach. Tucker stood on the sidelines, near the fence, only to jump when he suddenly heard the cows mooing right behind him. Tucker glanced at them before getting an idea.

Skulker dodged another kick before sending a punch. Danny glanced at Tucker before flying upwards. Skulker watching him carefully before looking ahead and noticing several cows charging at him. It was too late to move, and the cows began to trample him some. Skulker turned intangible and flew upwards, his armor how heavily damaged.

"I'll be back, ghost child," he threatened. "And don't expect the help of stupid animals."

With that, he flew off. Danny floated back down next to Tucker.

"Well, I like cows now," Danny admitted.

"Come on, let's round them back in before Farmer Jaylin notices that we used his cows as a weapon against a ghost," Tucker said. Danny nodded and began to coax the cows back into the paddock.

* * *

"And so Tucker released the cows and they pretty much trampled him," Danny told Sam and Dani the next day at lunch.

"Yeah, then he said that he'll be back," Tucker added. Dani and Sam just stared at them both with blank expressions. "So how's your project going Dani?"

"Awful," she mumbled.

"It's not my fault you're too stupid to remember MLA format, the thing we've only been doing for three years!" Sam yelled.

"It's not my fault that you're such an asshole that you can't even stop to think that not everybody's a freaking genius!" Dani screamed back.

"Hey!" Danny shouted over them. "You two can have a screaming match later, right now we have more important things going on. Dani, he called me rare and unique cause I'm half-ghost. You're half-ghost too, it's only a matter of time before he goes after you as well."

"Maybe we should all stick together then," Sam suggested a bit more calmly. "That way we can all work together. With two half-ghosts against a full ghost, that should be more fair and give you two more of an advantage."

"You and Dani could bring your stuff to the farm with us this afternoon," Tucker suggested. "We can help you with the project, and you could give us some pointers."

"Sounds good," Sam sighed. "If I have to be alone with her for another hour I am going to kill her."

"I can hear you," Dani hissed.

"That's the point," Sam growled back.

* * *

Dani was sitting on the grass, her back against the fence, typing away on her laptop. Tucker was taking notes on the sheep on his PDA, sitting on the fence while Danny was writing down notes on the goats. Sam was sitting a short distance away from Danielle, waving one of his shoelaces in front of one of the farm cats. The cat was patting at it playfully, giving little meows every now and then.

"I finished!" Dani announced.

"Congrats!" Danny told her, leaning over to give her a high-five, which she gladly returned.

"Want me to read over it?" Sam offered.

"I don't know. How big of an asshole are you going to be?" Dani snapped back. He rolled his eyes before taking the laptop from her. Dani took the shoelace and began to play with the cat, who jumped and pounced on the shoelace happily.

"I think we got enough here to complete our project too," Tucker said thoughtfully, glancing over at Danny's notes.

"So you wanna go home and type it up or should I?" Danny asked.

"I can type it up," Tucker replied. "I can just email the stuff on my PDA to myself and type up what you have."

"Awesome," Danny replied, handing him his papers. He jumped down off the fence and stretched. "Ready to head home, Dani?"

"Yeah, in a minute," she replied absently as the cat pounced. She reached and scratched the cat's head, who purred and walked closer so that Dani could scratch her back.

"Congrats again, Dani, it's actually not bad," Sam announced, handing the laptop back to her. Dani rolled her eyes, saving it before closing her laptop.

* * *

"I can't believe he gave me a C," Dani whined, putting her face in her hands as the four walked into the Fenton house the next day after school.

"Least it doesn't count against you," Tucker tried to cheer her up.

"But a C doesn't raise my grade up any!" Dani cried out. "I'm going to have an F on my progress report, Mom and Dad will _kill me_, then haunt my ghost."

"At least you tried, Dani," Danny sighed. "Come on, let's empty the thermoses before my parents and Jazz get home."

Dani sighed, digging in her backpack and pulling out her thermos before following the others down into the basement. Danny started to empty his thermos.

"Tucker, stop doing that, you're going to break it," Sam told Tucker. He was spinning his thermos on his finger.

"Relax, Sammy, what's the worst that will happen?"

Soon as he said that, it slipped out of his fingers and onto the floor. The release button was hit and the thermos exploded with all the ghosts that it contained. The ghosts swirled around them before disappearing into the walls.

"And of course, you had the most ghosts in yours," Dani grumbled.

"I know what we're doing tonight," Danny sighed. Tucker smiled sheepishly, picking up the thermos. Danny took it from him and the other one that was just finished being emptied. "Empty the rest of the thermoses, Dani, come with me."

Danny and Dani turned into their ghost modes and flew through the ceiling. As soon as they flew the ceiling, Dani was blasted.

"Dani!" Danny yelled. He turned to see another blast coming for him, which he dodged. Skulker stood before him, grinning evilly before sending another blast. Danny avoided this one too and flew at him.

A strong punch hit Skulker in the chest, sending him back some. Dani had recovered herself and came up to kick Skulker in the back, sending him back towards Danny who spun to make his own kick more powerful. It damaged a decent among of the armor on Skulker's chest. Dani punched him back to Dani, but this time Skulker was prepared and caught Danny's leg. He held Danny upside down.

"You know, I was going to just keep you in a cage. But now, I fully intend on having your pelt at the foot of my bed," he told him.

"Okay, that's just gross," Dani said at the same time Danny went Ew. Skulker punched him hard in the gut before drop-kicking him. Dani growled and flew at Skulker. Her fist began to glow green and before she could punch him, an ecto-blast escaped her hand and hit Skulker. It sent him flying into the ground, hitting the pavement.

Dani stared at her hand in awe as the glowing dimmed to nothing before flying down at Skulker. She glanced at her hand, and it glowed green again and she managed to send another ecto-blast at Skulker. Danny started flying next to her, and they both moved to land feet first into him. The force completely cracked his armor into pieces.

"That. That, is Skulker," Dani said slowly before cracking up. Danny chuckled as well.

The small blob glared up at them.

"I am the greatest hunter in all of Ghost World! You will all fear me!" he threatened. Dani picked it up by the hind leg. Danny opened the thermos cap, and Dani tossed him into the air so that Danny could suck him into it. "You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all! You shall all be mine! Mine! Do you hear!?"

"Loud and clear," Dani snickered. They looked around before turning human and walking inside and down into the basement.

"Get them all already?" Sam wondered, glancing at the clock.

"No, but we got Skulker," Danny said, waving the thermos. He tossed it to Sam, who caught it and began to empty it.

"So after this, wanna get a pizza and play Xbox?" Tucker asked.

"Yes! Let's go order it!" Danny yelled happily. The two rushed up the stairs. Dani began to walk behind them.

"Hey Dani."

"What Sam?" Dani sighed, stopping to turn to him.

"I turned in an extra-credit project. Got a 100% on it," he began.

"Good for you," she snapped.

"Listen," he growled. "I put your name on it along with mine. It should bring your grade up a bit."

Dani smiled and walked towards him. She put her arms around him in a hug, making him groan.

"Thanks Sam."


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I decided to make Danny's parents, especially Jack, a bit more ghost competent and not as dumb as they appear in the show.**

* * *

Episode 3: Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

After learning that Danny got her tickets to see her favorite musical, Newsies, that's coming to town for their birthday, Dani feels guilty and desperately sells some of the family's old junk in hopes of getting enough money to buy him front-row Dumpty Humpty tickets that summer. However the technology is tainted with ghost stuff and Technus takes advantage to form a giant technology monster.

* * *

"Ugh, where is it!?" Dani grumbled. She flung a few shirts and jeans around Danny's room. "This is the last time that boy ever borrows my Turtlebeaches."

She dug around some more before opening his nightstand drawer. An envelope caught her eye with the words _Dani's birthday_ inscribed on it.

Their birthday.

Dani smiled. It was only two weeks away, and then they'd be fifteen.

"Let me guess," she sighed, picking it up. "He got me a gift card to iTunes. Not that I'm unthankful, but still."

Dani gasped when she opened it. It was two tickets to see Newsies. That show sold out months ago, and there were great seats. Guilt set in her stomach, thinking of the silly Dumpty Humpty's newest CD she got him. These were expensive tickets, $500 tickets. And she got him a $25 CD.

"Dani! Dash is here for tutoring!"

Dani jumped at her mom's voice.

"Okay! Be right there!" she called back. She quickly stuffed it back where it belonged and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

**-Start Music-**

**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something strange in Amity Park**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something weird and it don't look human.**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**  
**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If you're all alone, pick up the Fenton Phones and call**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"See? The Fenton Ghost Weasel will suck up all the ghosts," Jack boomed happily. Danny forced a smile as his dad turned on the machine. It turned into a look of panic when it began to suck up most of the papers and some lap equipment. The Fenton Thermos flew at the nozzle, blocking it. "I'll get the Fenton Unlodger!"

"Just throw it into reverse," Danny suggested, pushing the button. The machine paused before spitting the thermos out and hitting the ghost portal button.

"HAHA!"

This can't be good, Danny thought at the sound of the laugh and the portal opening. A ghost came out.

"I, am Technus! Ghost master of science and electrical technology!" he announced.

"Oh no! You are not using the technology in this lab to take over the world!" Jack yelled, pointing the Fenton Ghost Weasel at him.

"What?" Technus asked, giving a blank look as he looked around. "What a great idea! You should consider tutoring!"

"Danny, push the button!"

Danny quickly pushed the suction button. Technus cried out, trying to fly away but eventually getting sucked into the machine.

"Dad! How do you turn it off?" Danny yelled as the machine began to suck up more and more lap equipment.

"Oh...I forgot that button..."

BOOM!

The machine made a mini explosion, green ghost glomp getting all over the lab and on Danny and Jack.

"This is basically ghost blood and guts, isn't it?" Danny groaned.

"Pretty much, son. Pretty much."

* * *

"Look at the time, it's 4:30, you better get on home," Dani suddenly said, breaking Dash out of his gaze.

"Already?" Dash asked, amazed. Dani made an "mhm" noise and closed the math book. "Okay. Uh, here's the $20 I owe for the lesson."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the money, handing it to her. Dani accepted it.

_Bout fifty more of these and maybe I can afford a Dumpty Humpty ticket for Danny. In the back row_, she thought but gave him a polite smile.

"Thanks," she replied.

"So, uh, Dani what are you doing this weekend?" Dash asked. Dani cringed. Oh dear God, he wasn't going to ask her out, was he?

"I was going to babysit Friday and mow some lawns on Sunday," she replied.

"Sounds boring," he commented. "Well, what about Saturday?"

"Not sure. Might see if somebody needs babysitting," Dani said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I need the extra cash right now."

"Oh," was all Dash could say. "Well if you got some free time Saturday night, you should come over to my party."

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out an invitation, then handed it to her. She hesitantly took it.

"Uh thanks. Um...Who's going?"

"The usual popular kids," Dash shrugged. "Paulina, Star, Kwan, Roxxie."

Dani's eyes lit up at Roxxie's name.

"I should get going now," he said, standing up. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Wait!" Dani said. He stopped. "I'll go, but on one condition."

* * *

"Please tell me we're not having the radioactive hot dogs for dinner," Jazz pleaded, eying the strange machine their parents just showed them.

"No, supper's in the oven, it'll be done in about ten minutes. Which gives you plenty of time, Jack Fenton, to put that stuff from the Fenton Ghost Weasel explosion into the shed," Maddie replied, squinting her eyes and giving Jack a small look. "That old thing hasn't been cleaned out in years, I'm not even sure if there is room. You need to sort through it and sell some of that junk."

"It's not junk!" Jack protested, picking up one of the boxes. "Everything in this box is near and dear to me."

Maddie plucked one of the items from the box.

"Do you even know what this is?" she asked, holding it up. Jack stared it for a second.

"Not a clue," he proclaimed, taking it back. "But I know it's important. Come on kids, help Daddy take this junk to the shed!"

Dani and Danny both soon found themselves holding a box full of ghost-contaminated junk, following their dad to the shed. Dani and Danny placed their boxes on top of another box while Jack nosily dropped his.

"Maybe Mom's right. Maybe you should get rid of some of this junk," Dani commented, eying the crammed shed.

"Maybe," Jack mused. "Ah well! That's another job for another day!"

He and Danny walked out. Dani glanced around.

"Saturday's another day. I bet I could easily get the money for the Dumpty Humpty tickets if I sold even one sixth of this crap," Dani mused, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

* * *

"It's in great condition, Mr. Lancer," Dani promised her English teacher. "Only used once."

"It appears in great shape," he mused.

"Only $10."

"Sold," he replied, handing her the ten. "This will suit my hair hornet just nicely."

Dani happily pocketed it.

"The hair hornet?" Sam echoed. "Those hair-clippers they show on TV? Don'tcha need hair for that?"

Mr. Lancer shot him a Look.

"Very funny, Mr. Manson. I'll remember that on Monday. When I'm grading tests."

Sam handed Dani a twenty.

"Just sold a toaster. You know, I'm surprised your Dad's letting you sell all of his stuff, he's such a pack rat," Sam said, picking up a remote. "How much for the remote."

"You can just have it," Dani replied. "I'm well over what I need for the ticket, the rest I'm just going to put on a gift card or something. And Dad's been meaning to sell this for a while. He won't even miss it."_ I hope._ "I just hope Tucker can keep Danny occupied for a few more hours so that I can finish selling all this junk."

"Hey Dani!"

Dani noticed Dash standing at one of the table, so she walked over.

"My computer runs slow. Got anything to make it work?"

"Of course," Dani replied, looking through a box. "This program will make your computer run fast. And I'll even throw in the upgrade, all for $20."

"Deal," Dash agreed, handing her a twenty before walking off. "See you tonight."

"You're going to Dash's party?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he invited me but I said I'd go if he let Danny go too," she replied. Sam still looked confused. "Roxxie's going."

"I get it," Sam replied.

"Yeah. I'd rather go to your movie marathon," Dani sighed. She looked at her watch. "Hey, it's already noon. Wanna pack up and get some lunch?"

"Sounds good. Yard sale people don't normally come after noon anyway."

* * *

"You're going dressed like that?" Danny asked, eying his sister. He had on his normal outfit, but he combed his hair for once so it wasn't so wild and out of control, plus actually wore clean jeans.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Dani demanded to know.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "You look great. Just...this is a popular party."

"Not going, don't care," she replied. Danny's eyes grew wide.

"You're the only reason Dash invited me!" he cried out.

"Danny, I only told him I'd go if you invited him is so that you could hang out with Roxxie," she replied. "It'll be fine. And when the party's over, why not bring Roxxie over to Sam's. He's having a movie marathon."

"But-" Danny began.

"THIEVES!" Jack yelled. Dani's eyes grew wide and her face slightly pale. "Somebody has infiltrated our shed! KIDS! DID YOU SEE ANYTHING!?"

"No," Danny and Dani replied in unison. Danny glanced at Dani, who showed no emotion.

"Um, we'll check while we're out though," Dani added, her and Danny walked backwards to the front door.

"Good idea! Meanwhile, I'll secure the lab," Jack said, opening the fridge door. "COVER ME BOYS!"

The mutated hotdogs came out of the fridge and wrapped themselves around Jack. One glance at each other, and Danny and Dani walked out the front door.

"Dani, did you-"

Dani

"Have fun at your party, bro," she replied, walking off in the opposite direction from him.

* * *

"Hey guys," Sam greeted as Dani and Tucker showed up on the door. "I ordered pizza like ten minutes ago, it should be here-"

The doorbell interrupted him.

"Here's your pizza, Sam," the guy greeted.

"Thanks, Nate," Sam replied, pulling some money out of his wallet and handing him the money and taking the pizzas.

"Twenty? Thanks, Sam."

"How much was it?" Tucker wondered.

"It was like, twenty bucks but I put it on my tab," Sam replied.

"So you tipped the delivery guy $20?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're watching movies downstairs," he replied, ignoring her. He lead the way, the two teens following him. Upon hitting the last step, Dani and Tucker stared in awe at the very expensive, very luxurious set-up. There were six chairs, three on each side of a small set-up of pillows and blankets were people could just lie down and get cozy. A small stand with popcorn machine and soda fountain along with a huge selection of candy and sweets.

"Dude, this is amazing," Tucker gasped.

"Yeah...I should have told you guys a while ago...but we're kind of really rich," Sam mumbled, putting the pizza boxes next to the popcorn and soda fountain.

"Wait a minute," Dani said, looking at Sam. "You're loaded?"

"Yeah. Great-Granddad Izzy was an inventor. Invented that deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device."

"You're kidding me," Tucker accused in disbelief before sitting on one of the chairs.

"If this makes you guys uncomfortable, we can do something else," Sam said, opening one of the pizza boxes and grabbing a slice.

"No way!" Dani and Tucker blurted out at the same time.

* * *

Danny took a deep breath and tried to smile casually. He then bit his lip nervously and rang the doorbell. Dash opened the door, and upon seeing the boy, almost gave an annoyed groan.

"Hey Fentina," he mumbled, letting him in.

"Hi Dash. So um...where's Roxxie?" he asked.

"Hasn't showed up yet," Dash said before disappearing into the crowd. Danny sighed, glancing around. He knew a few people, but most of the faces were unknown blurs.

"I only came cause I thought Dani and Roxxie would be here," he mumbled to himself. He glanced around once more before moving so that he could sit near a window, so that he could watch for Roxxie.

He walked past the stairs when his ghost sense went off. Moving back, he looked up the stairs before walking up. Cautiously moving down the hallway, he opened random doors. Bathroom, closet, Dash's sister's room, Dash's room. Dash's room revealed Technus's face in the computer, laughing maniacally. He quickly walked in and closed the door before turning into his ghost mode. Technology was flying through the window, assembling itself to become Technus' body.

"I! AM! TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS MECHANICAL!" he boomed as his body began to take form. "And once I complete my construction, you will all bow down to my awesome po-po-wowowowow-whoa-ahh! What is wrong with me!?"

Danny glanced around the room and noticed the Portal XL Software Upgrade. He narrowed his eyes. Dani did take some of the ghost-contaminated junk in the shed, and she must have sold some too. Dash must have ran the software, but not the upgrade yet.

"Oh no! You are NOT getting that upgrade disk so that you can make yourself more powerful!" Danny yelled.

"What?" Technus questioned. He looked around and noticed the disk. "What a great idea! You should be a teacher!"

Danny flew at the disk, only to be blast back. Danny phased into Dash's closet.

"Man, how many leather jackets does one guy need?" he grumbled. He picked up a teddy bear. "And these? I don't even wanna know."

He flew back into the room and grabbed the disk before Technus could grab it. Technus shocked him, causing him to not be able to become intangible in time so he smacked into the wall and dropped it. Danny kicked it before Technus could snatch it up before crawling for it. Technus grabbed him and threw him into the dresser before picking up the disk. Danny recovered just in time to tackle Technus into the stero, causing the disk to be pushed in. Danny paled as Technus quickly upgraded before giving a growl and evil smirk.

* * *

"Sam, why did you turn it all the way down?" Dani asked. The volume then rapidly turned up to maximum, covering the three to cover their ears.

"TUCKER STOP MESSING WITH THE REMOTE!" Sam yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE IT! YOU HAVE IT!" he yelled back.

"NO I DON'T. DANI?"

"NOPE!"

The TV suddenly turned off and the remote began to float.

"Are rich people's remotes supposed to do that?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, no," Sam replied. "Dani! That stuff you sold must have been contaminated with ghost stuff!"

"Where's it going?" Tucker wondered as it phased through the roof.

"I don't know," Dani admitted, turning into her ghost mode before dashing after it.

Sam immediately ran for the stairs, grabbing the thermos on his way. Tucker grabbed another spice of pizza and ran after them. They opened the front door to immediately see Dani staring up at the sky. Hundreds of electronic devices were floating in the air towards a location.

"It's headed that way. Let's go!" Dani said, flying after it. Tucker grabbed his scooter and Sam his skateboard and followed her.

They went down the street before turning into an alley. Dani paused after her brother was thrown past her and slammed into the building behind the trio. Tucker stopped his scooter and Sam skidded his skateboard to a halt before holding onto it.

"Hey guys...glad you could make it."

He slumped down to the ground, knocked out. The three looked at what he was against and all stared in complete shock. The ghost was almost as tall as the buildings and nearly as wide.

"I am TECHNUS! MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY AND DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" he boomed. "Behold my awesome electronic fury! Who's your daddy?"

Sam dropped his skateboard in shock. Dani shook out of his and flew upwards. She glanced at her hands, which flickered green but ultimately decided not to. She still curled it into a fist and threw a punch at him.

It did nothing.

She held her wrist. This guy's technology suit was a lot tougher than Skulker's armor.

Technus simply smacked her down, but thankfully she was able to stop before she completely smashed into the ground. Danny began to groan and wake up.

"He's too strong!" she cried out to Sam and Tucker. Tucker whipped out his PDA and began to fiddle with it.

"I think I can bypass his system, but you're gonna have to distract him," he said, glancing at his PDA.

"We can do that," Danny said, beginning to float. Him and Dani flew up to Technus' eye level.

"Hey Technus! Wanna shout out your name and motive again?" she teased. But he took her seriously.

"Yes! I am Technus! Master of technology, manipulator of machines, destroyer of worlds!"

As Technus rambled, Sam peered over Tucker's shoulder.

"Can you get it?" he asked.

"I can, but he must have upgraded his software or something!"

"Is there anything you can do?" Sam wondered.

"We can get the newest Portal XL, but it's like $200," Tucker replied, pointing to the price on his PDA. Sam took out his wallet and Tucker's PDA. After a few moments, he handed it back.

"You have it now, I bought it with my credit card."

"You have a credit card?"

"Tucker, more hacking, less conversation."

"Right."

Dani was grabbed by Technus' claw and spun rapidly in circles.

"ANYTIME NOW!" she yelled before she was flung into a building.

"Alllllmooostttt and done!" Tucker called out.

Technus immediately began to fizzle.

"What? No, NO NOooooo."

Sam held up the thermos before tossing it to Dani. She pulled the cap off and directed it towards the ghost before activating it. Technus was sucked into the thermos, crying out the entire time.

The second Technus' presence was gone, the entire body collapsed.

Dani turned to notice Danny giving her a Look.

"You knew I sold the stuff, didn't you?"

Danny nodded, and she sighed.

"And you're going to tell Mom and Dad, aren't you?"

Danny smiled slightly.

"Not quite."

* * *

"So Danny made you return all the stuff to the shed?" Sam wondered. Dani closed her locker.

"Yeah. And I had to refund everybody's money," she sighed. "I don't think I can get the tickets in time for our birthday this Friday."

"I'll buy the tickets," Sam offered.

"You don't have to," Dani began, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"I was going to get tickets for us anyway. We'll put both of our names on it," he reasoned. Dani smiled and gave him a half-hug.


	5. Bitter Reunions

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**I fiddled and rewrote this until I was finally happy with it for a while now. I'm hoping you guys like it. I was very excited for this chapter because on how I wanted to portray and present Vlad in my own DP series.**

**Also, Dani will keep true to her promise, and therefore the theme song is going to change in the next episode.**

* * *

Episode 4: Bitter Reunions

The family goes to Wisconsin for a college reunion hosted by their old friend, Vlad Masters, his wife, Rayna, and their children, Victor and Isabella.

* * *

"Danielle Fenton, this is just unacceptable!"

Dani hung her head, wincing as her mother lectured her, looking furious as she re-read the progress report over and over.

"Your grades are horrible! You have a D- in Biology,"

"How am I supposed to remember all the stupid animal anatomies?"

"A D in English,"

"It's those dumb reading quizzes!"

"C- in History,"

"There's too many dates to remember!"

"An F in Gym,"

"She always marks me down for playing too rough!"

"And a D+ in French."

"I can't pronounce the words half the time!"

Maddie crossed her arms.

"But I got an A in Art and Honors Pre-Calc," Dani pointed out.

"And that's very good, but what about your other grades? Danielle, you're such a talented and gifted you girl, you've shown us with your advanced math placement but you're so damn lazy!" Maddie snapped. "It's unacceptable, and you have until reports cards come out to raise all of these grades up to at LEAST a B-, and if they aren't, you can find yourself quitting that drama production and grounded until the end of the school year. And if your grades still aren't improved, then I guess it's time to consider military school."

Dani gulped. Danny snickered from his seat on the couch.

"I wouldn't chuckle either young man, because after her we're talking about why you have a D+ in Gym," Maddie informed him. He stopped snickering and slumped into the couch cushions.

* * *

**-Start Music-**

**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something strange in Amity Park**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If there's something weird and it don't look human.**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**  
**He ain't afraid of the unnatural**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**  
**If you're all alone, pick up the Fenton Phones and call**  
**Danny Phantom!**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**Danny Phantom!**

* * *

"Danielle, if you need help, we'll hire a tutor or you can have Jazz or me help you."

"Mom, it's fine. I'll bring my grades up!" Dani snapped. Maddie gave her a suspicious look, which Danny was thankful for when he noticed his arm flickering in and out of visibility. "Look, you just don't know what it's like to be a kid these days!"

"Oh, Danielle, that's the oldest excuse in the book," Maddie replied, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing you're not going through that your father nor I never went through."

"I beg to differ," Dani grumbled, leaning back in her seat.

"Danielle thinks that way because you never told her about what it was like when you were her age!" Jazz piped up, closing her book. "Have you ever told her about your first day of high school, your first boyfriend, how you guys met?"

"You know...you're right Jazz," Maddie mused, thinking.

"She is?" Danny wondered.

"She is! You kids can come with us to our college reunion!" Jack chirped.

"Your college reunion?" Jazz echoed.

"Sure! Our old classmate Vlad Masters is throwing the whole thing together! It'll be a blast!" Jack said.

"And I could bring some photo albums and the yearbook and tell you kids some stories about the old days," Maddie added slowly.

"Wait, Vlad Masters?" Dani repeated. "Like, The Vlad Masters? Billionaire Vlad Masters?"

"How do you know who Vlad Masters is?" Jazz asked her.

"He was named Billionaire of the Year in Affluence magazine, one of the business world kings!" Dani replied.

"Why does that matter to you?" Jazz wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter to you?" Dani snapped back.

"Yes, that Vlad Masters," Jack interrupted them both. His eyes got a far-away look. "He was my best friend in college. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together until his accident."

"Accident?" Danny echoed.

"Yes. One of our lab experiments went wrong, and he got a horrible case of ecto-acne," Maddie said, sounding a little sorry. "He was in the hospital for a long time, still there by the time we graduated."

"We hadn't spoken since that day," Jack glumly added. "But I think after all these years, he's finally forgiven me."

He then cheered up, smiling. "So pack your bags, kids! We're going to Wisconsin!"

* * *

An exhausting full day's journey later, Maddie finally cheerfully announced that they've arrived. Jazz and Dani scattered to the window and gasped in awe of the house. Danny glanced out the window as well and saw the big fuss. It wasn't a house. It was a freaking _castle._ The Fentons pulled up in front of it, just as a man stepped out of the huge doors. It was a tall man, almost as tall as Jack but not nearly as wide, with snow-white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Jack and Maddie," he said in his smooth, suave voice. He glanced town at their children. "And I assume these are your children?"

"Yes," Maddie replied, smiling politely. "This our oldest Jazz, and our twins Danielle and Danny."

The three all politely said hello. Danny stared at Vlad. There was something weird about him. He was going to ask Dani, but noticed that she and Jazz were too busy fawning over the huge castle.

"It's like something out of a fairy tale," Dani spoke in awe to Jazz, who eagerly nodded.

"Such lovely children. Come in, come in. I want you to meet my own family," he said, moving aside and ushering them in.

The immediate hall was filled with Packers everything. Jerseys, footballs, cheerleading outfit, everything that one could possible think of.

"You like the Packers?" Dani asked. Vlad nodded. "I love the Packers."

"Good girl," he praised, patting her head. Dani normally hated it, but she grinned.

"Dude, you're a billionaire, you should _totally _buy the Packers!" Dani told him.

"The Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay, and they won't sell them to me," he grumbled before sighing.

"Oh my god! This isn't...this isn't a ball signed by Ray Nitschke!" Dani shrieked, staring in awe at it. Vlad chuckled.

"Indeed, my dear," he said, picking it up and holding it before handing it to her. Dani carefully held it in her hands as if it was a delicate piece of glass. "It was autographed by him personally. It's my prized possession."

He then smiled slightly as a woman carrying a small girl with a teen boy followed her. "Now, I'd like you to meet my own family."

"This is my wife, Rayna, and my two children, Victor and Isabella," he said, ushering to them as he spoke. Dani hiccuped, and Danny gave her a weird look. She shrugged her shoulders.

His wife was average, with dark brown hair and lovely eyes with a thin figure. Isabella resembled her a long, with dark hair and matching eyes and small, but she was too young to really tell what character traits she had of either parents. Victor, however, looked like a younger version of his father, with the same nose, lips, ears, same everything. His hair was a bit longer than Danny's and white-blond, nearly resembling Vlad's.

He even dressed somewhat like him, with a nice button down shirt and slacks, but then again with house guests coming, it was probably reasonable to assume that his dad made him dress nice for the expected company.

"How nice to meet you!" Maddie said cheerfully. "But we should probably get to our hotel..."

"Nonsense, you can stay with me!" Vlad insisted. "The whole reason why I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle is to reconnect, my home is certainly big enough. Come, Maddie and Jack, I'll show you to your rooms. Victor, can you show...um...Jazz, Danielle and Daniel their rooms please?"

"Of course," Victor told him polite, proving to have the same, smooth and suave tone as his father. "This way."

Dani and Jazz gave a small giggle as they followed him, Danny rolling his eyes as they followed him.

* * *

"No, no, no, no," Dani protested while Jazz laughed. "I'm saying that for a guy with like, snow white hair, Victor is pretty cute."

Danny groaned as he stared up at the screen. He and his sisters were supposed to be watching a movie in their room, but instead the girls decided to talk about Vlad's 'cutie' of a son. They were each sitting in the chairs with Danny sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV in their room, watching The Avengers.

"So are you going to talk to him at the reunion tomorrow?" Jazz wondered.

"I think he's closer to your age," Dani replied, eating a piece of popcorn.

"Really?"

"Yeah, cause he said he's sixteen years older than Isabella, and Mr. Masters said that Isabella just turned one, so he's like seventeen."

"Well, in that case," Jazz giggled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey, age difference isn't that big a deal to me," Dani protested.

"Can we watch the movie, not have 'Victor is such a hottie' talk time?" Danny complained, using a high-pitched voice to mock them. "That can wait until after the movie is gone, and I bail."

"Sorry, little brother," Jazz apologized. She and Dani looked at each other and burst into giggles. Danny sighed.

"I'm out!" he announced, standing up.

"Oh come on! We're sorry! No, come on we're watching the Avengers," the girls' chorus rang but Danny ignored them and went to his own room. He was pretty tired anyway.

* * *

Dani was awakened by two things: a full bladder and a familiar blue mist.

She sat up and crawled out of bed, careful to not awaken her sister. Quickly doing her business, she then transformed and phased out to search for the ghost. Wandering down the hallways, she began her search. She almost turned the corner when she caught herself and stayed behind in time to catch a conversation between Victor and Vlad as they walked slowly down the hallway away from her room. They walked side by side, chatting casually.

"Father, if you don't like Mr. Fenton, why let him stay here?" Victor was asking.

"Because, Victor, you know how the old saying goes. Keep thy friends close, but keep thy enemies even closer," Vlad replied.

"Why do they say that?" Victor asked, his voice fading as they walked farther away from Dani.

"So that you can always be certain as to what your enemy is doing, dear boy," he said, ruffling his hair, his voice also beginning to fade. Victor chuckled. "Have you been training lately?"

"Yes, I have. I've been developing my fire abilities quite well, perhaps I'll demonstrate when company leaves," his voice distantly spoke. Dani's eyes widened and she turned invisible before floating down the hallway behind them. She then started to float above him when Victor hiccuped, a red mist escaping, and he stopped walking and paused mid-sentence. Vlad looked at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"None of your ghosts are supposed to be here, are they?" Victor asked, slowly turning to look around.

"No, why?" Vlad asked, walking back over to him.

"I thought I sensed one," he said slowly before rubbing his eyes. "It's probably late though. I could be imagining it."

"Perhaps," Vlad said slowly. Dani held her breath, not daring to make a sound or once again possible trigger their ghost sense. "You should head off to bed, Victor. We have a very long evening tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night Dad," he said, turning and strolling towards his room, entering it and shutting the door.

Vlad turned and began to make his way to his own room, turning around the corner. Dani turned visible, needing to take in what she had just saw.

Dani gasped as she was blasted from behind and went skidding down the hallway. She turned over on the ground to see a ghost with blue skin and a vampire-like appearance. She scrambled to her feet and ran for him to deliver a kick, only for him to grab her foot then let go, causing her to fall to the ground. Getting right back up, she tried to punch, only for him to grab her fist and throw her.

"Danielle Phantom, correct?" he mocked.

"You...you know me?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Of course I know you," he replied, phasing backwards into the wall. She began to float, then slowly floated through to see him floating in the middle of a library. "You're one of those two little ghost children trying to use their powers for gooooood! How quaint." He floated up to her, right in her face, allowing her to see how vampiric his appearance truly was. "Is this the part where you shove me into your ridicilous thermos?"

"Uh...Uh...I don't want to fight you!" she declared, floating backwards. Slight fear was beginning to build inside her. None of the ghosts she and Danny had fought were this bold on in their face.

"No. No you don't," he replied snarkily, charging his fists with pink energy before shooting her with the ecto-blast. She yelled out as she was sent into a wall.

She looked at her fists, the green glow glowing strongly and pointed it at Vlad, sending a blast. He rolled his eyes and put up a pink shield, deflecting it.

"Ah, an ecto-blast," he mocked. Dani sent another. Then another. Soon she was sending one continuous blast but he was easily blocking it. "How year one."

She stopped, staring at him.

"Tell me, child. Can you do this yet?" he asked. Suddenly, there were two. Then three. Then four. All surrounding her. Her shocked expression said it all.

"No...I can't...how the hell can you do all this!?" she cried out.

"Years of practice," the duplicates all replied before sending electric shocks to her. She screamed before falling to the ground. Dani was suddenly dizzy. So dizzy. Her eyes fluttered shut as she fell unconscious.

The other ghost smirked, but it went away when the rings around her waist changed to reveal Dani Fenton.

"The ghost girl, is Jack and Maddie's daughter," he mused. He floated to the ground, and black rings encircled him to reveal Vlad Masters. "Well what do ya know? And since she's the ghost girl, then young Daniel must be...oh of course..."

* * *

Dani shifted uncomfortably in her sleep before suddenly sitting up, panting hard.

"Are you alright?"

Dani opened her eyes to see Victor next to her bed, holding a plate of food.

"I'm...fine...I think."

"Your sister said you looked tired, so she didn't wake you up for breakfast, but I assumed you'd be hungry so I brought you a plate of bacon and pancakes. Your mother said you liked them," he said, handing her the plate he was holding and some silverware.

"Try love pancakes and bacon," she confessed, accepting it.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired. Dani sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think all the traveling and being away from home made me have some awful nightmare," she replied, cracking her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Uh...nah, it's fine," she replied, eating a piece of bacon.

"Alright then," Victor said, standing up. "I will see you tonight at my father's reunion."

"Um...do you know where Danny is?" she asked. Victor thought for a moment. "He was at breakfast, but I don't know where he went. If I see him I'll tell him you're hunting for him."

"Thanks," Dani replied, holding up her fork and knife to cut the pancake. But the second Victor closed the door behind him, she dropped them and folded it in half like a taco before taking a huge bite out of it.

* * *

"Dani!"

Dani turned to see her brother walking down the hallway to her.

"I've been looking for you!" she called out as she began to approach him.

"Victor told me," he replied. He then got a concerned look. "Is something wrong?" He lowered his voice. "Ghost trouble?"

"Yes," Dani replied. "I ran into a ghost last night. A really powerful one."

Danny motioned for her to be quiet, moving his head to motion behind her. Dani looked over her shoulder to see Vlad following Isabella down the hallway. She was stumbling but moving as fast as she could. He was calmly following her at a slow, steady pace.

"Where you going, Izzy?" he asked her in a teasing tone. She gave a little delighted laugh before falling down. "Whoops."

Dani grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him into her and Jazz's room, locking the door behind them.

"My ghost sense went off last night, so I went down the hallway," Dani began before telling him the entire story. From Victor and Vlad to the ghost to Victor waking her up. She ended it with, "I'm sure it's nothing though."

Danny groaned.

"Do you just go and LOOK for trouble or something?" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked, watching her brother begin to pace.

"Have you noticed that ever since we got these powers, YOU'RE the one who finds a ghost, causes the mess, and then I have to come and clean it up?" Danny asked back. "Firstly, it was YOUR idea to go into the portal, YOU found the necklace to give to Roxxie and YOU'RE the one who told me to give it to her, you CONSTANTLY bring the Box Ghost into the house with your jewelry boxes, you sold the ghost contaminated technology to the entire neighborhood, you don't even HELP ME on patrol half the time and you goof off half the time when you ARE there!"

"Wha-You-A-Nev-UGH! I'm not the only one at fault here!" Dani yelled back. "I'm not the one who started Skulker hunting us, I'm not the one who originally caused the explosion which lead to the ghost contaminated technology, and you're not a saint either with the boxes! You always keep all those stupid model boxes!"

"Maybe so, but at least I don't purposely go hunting for trouble! This ghost saw you transform! They know who you are now, our family! You put us all in danger!" Danny growled. "And I have a sneaking suspicion that Dad's old college buddy has a connection with this ghost. You don't live in a house and never notice it's haunted, nor do ghosts just randomly follow us without our ghost senses going off. Something's weird here."

"Newsflash!" Dani called out loudly before lowering her voice to a normal level. "Half the Ghost Zone ALREADY KNOWS ANYWAY!" Danny pushed her out of the way, storming to the door. He unlocked and jerked it open. "Where are you going!?"

"To clean up the mess YOU made," he hissed. "And do us all a favor. Next time your ghost sense goes off, just **_ignore_** it."

"You know what?" Dani barked. Danny paused, giving her a glare but staying to listen. "I think you're jealous cause I've been developing powers a lot quicker than you."

Danny opened his mouth to rebuttal, but closed his lips and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Dani sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She couldn't believe she said that. Moments later, Jazz opened the door.

"Hey Dani!" she chirped cheerfully, going to her side of the room to dig through her suitcase. "Wanna join us? Vlad found some footage of the old Packers' game from his college years."

"Sure," Dani replied, trying to sound more cheerful. Maybe some football games will help take her mind off Danny.

* * *

"Go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go YES!"

Dani and Vlad both jumped in excitement. Victor himself was on the edge of his seat, and Jazz was just casually laying back against the cushions.

"I can't believe you played in college," Dani commented, watching the screen.

"Player number thirty-eight," Vlad remarked proudly.

"Do you play football, Victor?" Jazz asked the teen.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm running back, but I'm also the back-up quarterback."

"Well, I think that's all the time I can spare to watch films," Vlad confessed, glancing at his watch. "I need to get ready for the reunion. You too, Victor."

Victor groaned in annoyance before standing up and following his dad out the door.

"We should probably get ready too," Dani remarked, looking up at the clock in the room. Jazz shook her head.

"I'd rather not socialize with a bunch of Dad's old college buddies," she declined.

"You sure?" Jazz nodded. "Well, I'm going to for a bit. The second Dad gets embarrassing, which will probably be five minutes in, I'm coming back here."

"Try five seconds," Jazz corrected as Dani began the walk to her room.

* * *

Dani emerged from her room, dressed a knee-length teal sleeveless dress with black trimming and a black band around the waist. She had on short black heels and her hair flowing in carefully-done curls.

Smoothing her dress slightly, she began to walk down the hall. Upon reaching the corner, she hiccupped. Dani stopped just in time to avoid crashing into Victor. His hair was neatly combed and he had on a simple dark gray suit with a white undershirt. He seemed surprised to see Dani, taking a second glance. His hand was over his mouth, trying to pass off the red mist that was seeping through his fingers off as a cough.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. "Not used to other people walking down the hallways."

"It's fine," Dani assured him. "Headed to the reunion?"

"Yup," he replied. "Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure," Dani chirped, almost too cheerfully. Thankfully, Victor didn't notice, instead offering his arm to her. She linked their arms together and walked down to the reunion. A feeling of dread came over her when she heard her dad's laughter down the hallway. _Oh God, please don't embarrass me too bad, Dad._

* * *

Danny was already dressed in the suit his mom packed for him when he began his investigation. He went into his ghost mode and began to phase through the rooms until he came upon an office of some sort. Danny floated towards the ground before changing back.

"There must be something here," he muttered to himself as he went over to the bookshelf. It was full of dull books with boring, business and legal titles. Or it seemed until a white book caught his attention. It was Vlad's college yearbook.

He took it off the shelf and opened it. He snorted at the fashion of his parents' age before becoming more serious and flipping through. It seemed like a good yearbook. Vlad looked happy and popular. There was him amongst his old football team and randomly spotted throughout the yearbook along with other students, in attendance with various clubs and classes. There was a picture with Vlad and his mom next to each other, going over some papers in what looked like a science lab, but a third figure was colored out with sharpie.

Danny frowned and glanced at the caption.

_Left to right: Seniors Jack Fenton, Maddie Johnson and Vlad Masters go over the calculations that would later result in their ghost portal. Said portal would eventually result in Vlad Masters's hospitalization for the next few months. _

Flipping through the rest of the yearbook, he noticed something odd. He started from the beginning again before he put it back. Why was every single picture of his dad blacked out? His mom did mention that one of their lab experiments went wrong. Maybe he had some passive aggressive feelings towards his dad for said accident still? But why was his mom still in the picture?

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to notice a desk. He walked over it and began to snoop. The bottom drawers were full of boring office supplies. Extra staples, pencils, pens, disorganized papers that needed to be sorted. The top left one was more organized, the office supplies and papers having more of a place rather than a scattered brain toss.

The top right one was locked closed. Danny used his ghost powers to reach inside and unlock it from the inside. Soon the drawer smoothly opened, revealing a scrapbook. He picked it up and opened it to the first page.

The first page was a college newspaper and real newspaper clipping, detailing Vlad's accident. Danny read over it, eyes widening slightly as he read the college one, the one that provided more details.

_Accidents happen. Senior Vlad Masters learned this the hard way when a lab accident with fellow seniors Maddie Johnson and Jack Fenton resulted in immediate hospitalization. The trio were working on a ghost portal for their senior project when the portal shocked Masters. _

_The portal allegedly injected lethal amounts of ectoplasm into Masters, resulting in painful ectoacne, eye problems and his hair to drastically change color. _

_"He just kept screaming in pain until the portal stopped shocking him," said Johnson. "He then just fell to the floor, unconscious, covered in these glowing green bumps and his hair snow-white."_

_Nursing student Alyssa Walka arrived immediately on the scene to stabilize him until local paramedics arrived._

_"He stopped breathing, so I performed CPR. He did begin to breathe again, but his throat was beginning to swell shut, so I did an emergency tracheotomy to help him breath until help came," Walka said._

_A tracheotomy is a medical procedure in which a doctor will puncture the cricothyriod membrane in order to access the breathing tube, in this case, a ball point pen. Doctors said that Walka's quick action saved Masters's life. _

His parents never mentioned that the lab accident involved a ghost portal. A thought hit him. He and Dani got their powers from the ghost portal. What if…?

Danny continued to flip through the book. There were countless more of Vlad's rise to power. Almost suddenly, there was a news clipping of Vlad getting married to the Alyssa Walka girl in front of the castle, then another of him inheriting the castle as the sole heir to the Dairy King fortune. One a few clippings later, there was one wondering if Vlad and Alyssa were on the verge of a divorce. Then suddenly, it was fine and Danny saw why. A few of the clippings later that detailed Vlad's company showed a pregnant Alyssa, and there were two clippings devoted to Victor's arrival not too long afterwards. A few more pages in, the clippings began to detail Alyssa and Vlad's alleged getting a divorce. One clipping finally announced Alyssa's death due to breast cancer, shortly before their divorce would have been finalized. No matter what clipping he read concerning their divorce, none of them could state the reasoning behind it.

There were a few clippings concerning Victor's football team and getting awards for some community service and academics. More clippings followed, telling Vlad's riches and company power before there was finally a random clipping about his marrying Rayna. One clipping suggested the two were going to divorce, but a few clippings later was a short one about Isabella being born.

In between the clippings were random, regular family pictures of Vlad, Victor, Alyssa, Isabella and Rayna. There were some unidentified people, whom Danny began to assume were grandparents, cousins and other assorted family. Soon Danny reached a page that made his eyes widen and a small gasp escape him. Before he could process it, a small shadow fell over him. He turned to see a large, blue-skinned vampiric ghost with black hair and dressed in white. He gave Danny a smirk before blasting him unconscious.

* * *

Dani and Victor entered the large room, where a huge crowd of graduates were socializing.

"Want something to drink?" Victor offered. "Dad put out some soda and punch for the kids."

"I'd like some punch," Dani replied, giving him a small smile. As he walked away, she began to feel guilty. She should be helping Danny look around the castle for the ghost, not enjoying a party with the host's son. Maybe she can slip away to go watch the Packers with Jazz then look for Danny. She should apologize too.

Victor suddenly appeared with some punch for her and a bottle of Dr. Pepper for himself. She accepted it, thanking him and taking a drink. Dani glanced at Victor and noticed he was wearing a chain.

"What's that?" she wondered, pointing it to him. Victor pointed to the necklace chain, and she nodded. He pulled it out from under his shirt and showed him. Dani fixed her stare on the charm. "Is that by any chance a replica of the Amulet of the Elder Council Amund Motierre gives you in the Dark Brotherhood quest line to cover expenses."

Victor gave her a strange look.

"Yeah," he said, sounding very surprised as he stood up a little straighter.

* * *

Vlad sighed as he returned to the party. He had been informed of the issue concerning the security of his office. But it had been dealt with.

"Vladdy!" Jack boomed. Vlad winced slightly but forced a smile as the man came over to him cheerfully. "Look over there!"

Vlad looked to where Jack was pointing. Dani and Victor were over by the wall, excitedly talking a mile a minute before they both paused to laugh. Victor then began to tell her something, catching her complete attention before she responded with a comment that made them both chuckle.

"It's so great to know that our children get along," Vlad replied smoothly.

"Hell, they could one day become more than that," Jack commented. He sighed happily. "Then we'd be in-laws."

Vlad was sure he turned a bit green at the thought, but shook it off.

"Oh Jack, don't get ahead of yourself. The two just met," he reminded him. "Don't start planning the wedding just yet."

Jack acknowledged this, sounding a tad glum. Before he could start up another conversation, Vlad excused himself, saying he needed to speak to Victor.

"Victor?" Vlad spoke up, tapping his son on his shoulder. He turned around to face his dad. "Could you run to my office and grab that box for me?"

Victor looked confused for a second but then suddenly completely understood and nodded. Vlad thanked him before walking back into the ground to mingle.

"Dad wants me to get that gift for your dad to say he forgives him for the accident years ago," Victor told Dani. "Wanna come with me to get it?"

"Sure!" Dani agreed, giving him a smile. He smiled back and led her down the hallway.

They continued their Elder Scrolls conversations as they made their way towards Vlad's office, where Victor said the present was.

"Here we are," Victor announced suddenly, cutting himself off mid-sentence as he opened a door and walked inside. The office seemed calm and quiet.

Victor strolled over to the desk and opened up the bottom drawer. He took out a small black cube, which he put in his pocket and back over to Dani. They went back into the hallway and were about to start walking back to the reunion when Rayna started to pass them, holding a sleep Isabella.

"Oh, Victor," she said, looking a bit surprised. "Would you mind putting Isabella down for the night? She's already in her pajamas, you just need to tuck her in."

"No problem," Victor replied, accepting the toddler that was passed to him. Rayna thanked him and began to walk back towards the main party. "Hey, uh, I need to put her to bed real quick."

"It's fine," Dani told him, smiling. "If you want, I can give your dad the gift so that he doesn't have to wait."

Victor smiled back, giving a silent thanks as he handed her the small black cube. He promised to meet up with her again when Isabella was safely tucked in bed.

Dani watched him walk away before examining the cube. What was it? It was just a tiny black cube, not a box. It didn't open to reveal anything.

Suddenly the box turned red-hot, causing her to drop it. The second it hit the ground, it began to form a large box, trapping her from the neck down. She was about to call out for Victor, but he had disappeared. Dani felt the box be violently pulled back into the office.

She and the box turned to see Skulker with Danny trapped in a box exactly like hers next to him.

"What are these things?" Dani demanded to know.

"Spectral Energy Neutralizer," Skulker answered smugly. "It takes away your ghost powers from inside."

"What do you want, Skulker?" Danny yelled at him. Skulker grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to leave his throat exposed. Skulker revealed a knife from his wrist.

"What do I want? I want revenge for you sending those damn cows on me!" he growled. Dani let a snicker escape her.

"Come on, they're cows. How much damage can they do?" Danny tried to reason. Skulker let another angry growl escape his throat.

"That's enough, Skulker," a voice called out. Skulker glanced up before letting go of Danny's hair and his blade retracting. "I didn't free you to _kill_ them. You are dismissed."

Danny and Dani look up to see Vlad Masters standing near them.

"Vlad Masters? But…but why?" Dani asked.

"You don't understand, do you?" Vlad asked back, his tone snarky and smug. Dani shook her head, but Danny gave a glare. "Oh, by your little look, I assume you do, Daniel?"

"I think I do?" Danny asked more than replied.

"Go on then," Vlad told him, giving him a smirk. Danny looked a bit uncomfortable, but began.

"Well, uh…After the accident with the college ghost portal, you suddenly started gaining a bunch of power. Then you suddenly married Victor's mom, Alyssa Walka," Danny began slowly. Vlad raised an eyebrow. "But that's only because you felt obligated since she saved your life, stabilizing you until the paramedics came, isn't it?" Vlad didn't say anything, keeping a calm and cool composure. "You never loved her though. You two were going to divorce, but then she got pregnant. You couldn't leave her because it'd make the famous billionaire look bad. She eventually filed for divorce, but died of cancer before it was finalized. Then you married Rayna, probably because her dad owns a huge software company, right? But she was going to leave you, just like Alyssa was going to. I don't know for sure why, but she was gonna, so you got her pregnant with Isabella so she'd stay for the sake of the baby.

"But I do think I know why now," Danny continued slowly, as if still working out the details in his head. "Your yearbook. You blacked out every picture of my dad with sharpie. You could always say you were angry that my parents ruined your life because they were your partners in making the portal, but my mom's pictures are still intact. You love my mom. Alyssa and Rayna were going to leave you because you couldn't get over my mom, right? And I think I know how you were going to try and win my mom over.

"That ghost portal accident turned you half ghost," Danny accused. "You thought that if you had it all, Mom would want you. So you began doing whatever it takes, using your ghost powers, to gain power and money and companies. But it didn't work. It's never going to work."

Vlad clapped slowly, giving a small chuckle.

"Well, well, well," he said softly, giving a small smirk. "You're much smarter than Skulker gave you credit for."

Dani gave Danny a look of amazement, wondering how he figured all of this out. Danny refused to look at her, keeping his energy and glare focused on Vlad. Dani looked at Vlad just in time to see two black rings surround him and transform him into the vampiric ghost from the night before.

"You're the ghost that attacked me!" Dani cried out in surprise.

"Indeed," Vlad grinned. "You see, children, I have experience. _Twenty years_ of experience. I'm powerful, experienced. I could train you, teach you everything I know."

"Why do you even want us?" Danny demanded answers. "What do _you_ gain from having us?"

"Why Daniel, why have one half-ghost child when I could have three?" Vlad chuckled. "Three, loyal half-ghost children."

"I was beginning to suspect Victor," Dani confessed. "But you mean Isabella…?"

"I must admit that Isabella shows no signs so far," Vlad sighed, a tad glum.

"And what do you want in return?" Danny wanted to know. Vlad smiled. "There has to be a catch."

"All you have to do is renounce your idiot father," he told them.

"Dude," Danny began, his mouth open in shock, "you are one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop. _That_ is _never_ going to happen."

Vlad sighed in slight disappointment.

"Ah well. Once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel," Vlad replied. He laughed as he phased through the ceiling.

Dani felt herself begin to tear up.

"Danny, I'm sorry!" she blurted out. Danny gave her a weird look. "I do just seem to go looking for trouble, but I swear I'm just like a damn trouble magnet! I don't think you're jealous that my powers are developing faster. I don't think mine actually are developing faster. I promise that if we get out of this with Dad alive, I'll start trying to help more with the ghost hunting."

Danny gave her a small smile.

"I…I probably shouldn't have accused you of looking for trouble anyway," he admitted. "You're too lazy to go look for anything." Dani forced a small chuckle and smile. "But it's fine. Let's just focus on getting out of here so we can rescue Dad."

* * *

Vlad looked around the party for Jack, invisible to the naked eye. He saw Jack talking to an old classmate and smirked. He flew down and overshadowed him. Jack faintly glowed before it dimmed into nothing.

"So, what do ya say we liven up this shindig?" he asked, smirking as he picked up the punch bowl and threw it across the room.

"Jack!" Maddie exclaimed in shock. "What's gotten into you?"

"Why Maddie, didn't you always know I'd turn on you? That when you chose me you chose wrong?" Vlad/Jack mocked, punching a hole in the wall.

"Jack!" his wife cried out in complete surprise. This wasn't like Jack at all. Unless…

Vlad/Jack began to float, proving her suspected theory, shrieking nonsense and destroying the party room. People began to panic and flee.

* * *

"I don't see any way to get out," Danny commented as Dani struggled to use a power. Any power.

"What the hell?"

Danny and Dani looked up to see Victor standing in the doorway.

"Victor!" Dani exclaimed. "Your dad trapped us in here!"

"Danielle, he's on Vlad's side!" Danny yelled at her. She winced.

Victor walked up to them and punched the buttons on the side that said open. The boxes turned back into the little black cubes, which the kicked away.

"Uh, thanks," Danny said slowly. "But why? Aren't you on Vlad's side?"

"Yeah, but we just started fighting, and my dad began the fight unfair. It's not fun unless the playing fields are even," Victor responded.

"Maybe we could be allies one day," Dani suggested. Victor gave a small smile.

"JACK!" Maddie's voice panicklly cried out.

"Dad!" Danny exclaimed the same time Dani shrieked, "Daddy!"

"We gotta go!" Danny said quickly. He and Dani changed into their ghost halves before phasing towards their mom's shrieks.

Danny and Dani phased into the room just in time to see Maddie drive the Fenton RV through the castle and into the main party room.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat, Jack Fenton did this to you!" Vlad/Jack was exclaiming.

"Guess again, cheesehead!"

Vlad/Jack looked as Danny flew in at him, turning intangible. He flew through Jack, knocking Vlad out of his father's body and into the next room. Dani followed the two.

Danny swung at Vlad, who caught his fist and punch him in the jaw before kicking him away.

"Children, think about the things I could show you. The doors I could open for you," Vlad encouraged them to think. "You two, Danny and Dani Phantom, and us, Vindicator and Vlad Plasmius, together we could rule!"

"Forget it," Dani snapped. She charged up an ecto-blast. "Your money can't buy our mom, it cannot buy the Packers, and it can't buy us!"

She blasted it at him, who absorbed it and fired it back. Dani put her hands up in front of her face to shield herself. Danny nudged her, and she moved her arms to see a dome-like shield around them.

"Did you do that or did I?" Dani whispered. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"We know who you are. I'll tell my father," Danny threatened. "I'll tell _everyone_."

"And so will I," Vlad shrugged. "Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself."

The RV honked before bursting through the library wall, destroying it. Danny turned intangible as Vlad and Dani jumped out of the way. Danny noticed his dad was in the driver's seat, his mom sitting passenger.

Another form appeared on the RV roof. He wore lots of black. His shirt was skintight with sleeves that reached his elbows, with a red collar. The pants were loose black jeans held up by a red belt and combat boots like Sam's, only red to match. His hair was black and eyes glowed red, his hands covered by short, red, fingerless gloves.

"Mind if I cut in?"

His hands phased through the roof and grabbed Maddie.

"Let go of me!" Maddie yelled, struggling in his grasp.

"Victor?" Dani guessed, looking up at the scene. The ghost nodded slightly towards her before flying towards Vlad with Maddie.

"MADDIE!" Jack called out in a panic, exiting the RV to chase after the ghosts.

Dani and Danny glanced at each other, instantly nodding as they silently already knew what to do. Dani flew into the RV and Danny flew after Victor and his mom. Dani immediately began to shift the car into drive and stepped in the gas pedal. The RV unexpectedly jerked forward and zoomed towards the ghosts.

She stopped right in front of the scene. Danny moved out of the way so that Dani could work the magic. At that point, Victor had given Maddie over to Vlad, who was holding onto her by one hand. Dani bit her lip and looked around. She pressed a button. An ectoplasmic beam shot at Vlad, which he knocked away. A lightening option proved useless when Vlad phased through it. Dani hit another button, and ectoplasmic goo shot out, hitting Vlad and covering him in the material. He dropped Maddie and fell to the ground. Victor turned invisible, and Danny assumed he fled.

Danny immediately overshadowed Jack and did a roll in order to catch Maddie before she hit the ground.

"Jack, you did it!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. Danny/Jack set Maddie down.

"It was nothing, Mom-Maddie," Danny/Jack corrected himself. "Maddie, uh, you go find the kids, I'll finish this."

Maddie nodded and ran out of the room, looking for Jazz and the twins. Danny/Jack picked up Vlad by the collars.

"How's it going, V-man?" he mocked.

"Ooo, you overshadowed Jack," Vlad mocked back. "Ooo, I'm so scared. Now what's next? A card trick?"

Danny/Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Listen to me," he hissed. "I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose us all, unless you agree to a truce."

"…You're bluffing," Vlad accused.

"No, I'm not," Danny/Jack insisted. "My parents will love and accept Dani and I no matter what. But if I expose _you and Victor_…well, what would my _mom_ think of you? Not to mention, I'm very sure Rayna doesn't know."

Vlad carefully thought about it before nodding. Danny set him down. He then chuckled lightly.

"Using your opponents weaknesses against him," he mused. "I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually you _will_ join me by choice. Your sister, you and your mother. But for now, I take my leave."

Vlad wrapped his cape around him, and he disappeared into mist.

Danny smiled and phased out of Jack's body before flying into another room. He turned back to normal before entering the library to see his mom and dad hugging.

* * *

"Dani?" Victor spoke up. Dani jumped then looked next to her to see Victor in his ghost mode, sitting next to her in the RV.

"Victor, you need to leav-"

"Dani, I'm sorry our first meeting had to be like this," he interrupted. "You're...pretty cool. I don't really want to fight."

Dani looked into his eyes. They were red, but they seemed so sincere.

"I don't either," she finally confessed.

"I think your brother called a truce with my dad," Victor spoke up, glancing at Danny/Jack and his hold on his father.

"Same," Dani sighed. She turned human, and Victor followed her lead. Opening the RV's armrest, she dug through and took out a pen. Victor gave her a weird look when she grabbed his wrist, pushing the sleeve up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She pressed the pen against his skin and began to write her number.

"Well, if Danny really did manage to form a true," she began slowly, writing the numbers out neatly. "Then I don't see why we can't keep in touch."

"Be allies," he smiled. She just smiled back, finishing the number. Victor shook his arm, the sleeve going back down around his wrist. He didn't want to risk his dad seeing it, just in case.

They both exited the RV and went over towards Maddie and Jack.

"What happened?" Victor demanded to know, pretending to be confused and slightly angry.

"Just a little ghost problem, kids," Maddie replied. "But don't worry, Jack beat that ghost up all the way to Kenosha!"

"Yeah, but the house still looks like a tornado went through it," Dani told her, glancing around at all the damage.

"I don't think my dad's going to be very happy about this," Victor said, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"Vlad was so mad he didn't even say goodbye," Jack sighed, depressed as they pulled out of the driveway. "We were such great chums in college."

Dani glanced in the back of the RV. Her sister and mom were both sleeping on the floor of the RV while Danny was sleeping in a chair.

"Ah, whatever," she shook it off. "Who cares what you were when you were younger? It's who you grew into that makes you who you are."

"You think so?" Jack wondered, glancing at her.

"Yeah. You're an awesome dad," Dani smiled.

"Aw, thanks Danielle," Jack grinned back, patting her back. "You're a good kid too. I mean, you are lazy, but you don't do drugs, steal and you have a good head on your shoulders. But you do need to bring your grades up." Dani sighed.

"I'll bring them up, I promise," Dani sighed. Her phone vibrated, and she glanced at it to see who texted her. It was an unfamiliar number.

_Hey, it's Victor. Sorry we didn't really say goodbye. Dad's steamed about his mansion._

"So, is Victor your new boyfriend?" Jack wondered.

"DAD!" Dani shrieked, flushing deep red.


	6. Birthday Bash

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**I know. Shitty theme song remix.**

**Also, I DID and WILL include some characters from Ghost 101. Like in Ghost 101 though, they're just FILLER characters. They will _NEVER_ learn Danny's secret, hunt ghosts or _ANYTHING SIMILAR_, they are simply there because not everybody hangs with the same two-three people every single day. Like in Ghost 101 as well, Juliet and Tucker WILL begin dating in later episodes.  
**

**Also, I noticed that there are technically three flipping movies in season two. What? Which movie should I throw in season one? Reign Storm or Reality Trip? I don't want to do The Ultimate Enemy until 'Season Two'. So which should I do first, Reign Storm or Reality Trip? Or even somehow combine the two?  
**

**Vote now in a review!**

* * *

Episode 5: Birthday Bash

It's Danny and Dani's birthday! They go to a nearby amusement park called ZombieLand, only to have Technus return to mess with the rides.

* * *

Danny had been looking forward to sleeping in all week, and Saturday had finally come. He rolled over, drooling slightly as he snuggled into his pillows and covers, thankful that his alarm wouldn't wake him this morning.

"SURPRISE!"

"GHOST!" Danny screamed, nearly transforming as he sat up straight in bed. His vision focused to see his dad and Jazz standing over him.

"There's no ghosts, silly," Jazz said, ruffling his hair. "It's your birthday."

"Where's Mom? And Danielle?" he asked, blinking. He had forgotten. He turned 15 today. He glanced at the clock. "Dude, it's five am!"

"I already got the morning call," Danielle's voice called bitterly from the hallway. He saw her messy hair and ruffled clothing as she passed by on her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm taking you guys to ZombieLand, remember?" Jazz reminded him. "So you need to get ready. Mom's making chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes with extra bacon."

"If you don't hurry, it's mine," Jack warned him.

Danny smiled slightly as he cracked his back and getting out of bed.

* * *

**-Start Music-**

******The Phantom Twins!  
**If there's something strange in Amity Park  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!**  
**If there's something weird and it don't look human.**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!**

**They ain't afraid of the unnatural**  
**They ain't afraid of the unnatural**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!**  
**If you're all alone, pick up the Fenton Phones and call**  
**The Phantom Twins!**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!  
**

* * *

Danny and Dani sat down with their plates, Dani her strawberry and Danny his chocolate chip. Both had stacks of bacon on their plates. Jazz and Maddie had taken some plain pancakes with a few slices while Jack helped himself to a little of all three and the rest of the bacon.

"Here you go, kids," Jack said, handing the twins a white envelope.

"You two should open your cards before we go," Jazz suggested.

They glanced at each other before returning their attention to the cards. Dani ripped hers open first and opened it while Danny was still prying it apart.

"$75?" Danny exclaimed, glancing at the cash.

"And we start driver's ED next week!" Dani squealed happily. She glanced up at her parents then added, "Thank you!"

"Thanks!" Danny remembered to say.

"Well, don't spend it all at the amusement park today," Maddie warned. "And you kids need to be home by six, we're going out to eat."

"Where?" Dani wondered.

"It's your birthday," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. "Where do you want to go?"

Danny looked at Dani, who smiled in return. Danny smirked, and they replied in unison.

"Olive Garden!"

"Do you guys even need to ask?" Jazz lightly joked.

_Knock knock knock!_

"That must be the guys," Danny said, standing to run to the door.

Danny returned with Sam and Tucker.

"You have pancakes?" Tucker exclaimed, glancing around.

"There's some extra chocolate chip ones on the counter if you'd like some, Tucker," Maddie told him. "And Sam, I put some bacon in the pancake mix, but we have some bread and jelly if you want to make some toast."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker and Sam replied at the same time.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sam answered it at the same time spreading jelly on his toast. Roxxie and him came into the kitchen at the same time.

Roxxie was dressed in her normal attire, which consisted of a dark pink shirt with short black sleeves, black jeans (it was normally a miniskirt but the weather was getting colder) and black shoes that had pink laces. Her hair was normally straight and flowing around her shoulders, but it was wavy and curly and put up in a ponytail by a black hair band.

"Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. She had a pink backpack with some black and other assorted colors pins on them. She swung her backpack from her shoulder and onto the table. Unzipping it, she dug through and pulled out two small boxes. The blue one she gave to Danny, the pink one she gave to Dani. "Happy birthday, guys!"

"That reminds me," Tucker said, digging through his own backpack. Sam searched his pockets.

"I'll get my present to you," Danny said to Dani. "We can just exchange real quick before we leave."

"Well, we need to leave in about a half hour, so don't drag it out," Jazz reminded them, pouring herself some coffee as she looked at the clock.

Danny dashed up and down the stairs, an envelope in hand. By this time, Tucker had two small gift bags and Sam an envelope and a small box.

The gifts were given to the appropriate twin. Danny started since he was the older twin. Tucker had given him the game he had been wanting and Dani the CD she had been eying. Jazz gave each of the twins a book, Danny on NASA and Dani on the history of theater.

"This is from Dani and I," Sam said, handing Danny the envelope. He looked a bit suspicious at the combination, but his eyes grew wide when he saw what it was.

"Six tickets to Dumpty Humpty!?" he yelled. Sam grinned. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, all of us can go," Sam replied. "You, Tucker, Dani, Roxxie, me and one other."

Danny handed Dani his gift to her, and while she already knew what it was, she still acted surprised and gave her brother a hug. Dani then accepted the box from Sam. It was a necklace with a charm inscribed, "Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't."

"I love it!" Dani yelled, jumping up and clinging to Sam in a hug. He rolled his eyes until she let go.

"Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't?" Danny echoed, reading it.

"It's from Hamlet," Jazz answered his unspoken question. "Danielle was Ophelia in the local theater's summer production of it, remember?"

"I briefly remember a boring play Mom and Dad made us go see," Danny commented, receiving a Look from Dani.

"That was Hamlet," Maddie confirmed.

Danny and Dani then picked up the boxes from Roxxie and opened it.

"Yang?" Danny asked, holding up the leather chain with the wooden charm.

"Yin?" Dani wondered, holding up the other side.

"Yup!" Roxxie chirped, taking both sides. "You two are so different in so many ways, but together," she put the two sides together to make the complete yin-yang symbol, "you two just work. You balance each other out. One twin just isn't really complete without the other."

They both smiled slightly and put them on. Dani had the black with white circle and Danny the opposite.

The doorbell rang again, and the twins dashed to put their new things safe in their rooms. When they came back downstairs, Juliet was downstairs as well in a normal t-shirt, jeans and light jacket.

"I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you," Jazz warned, rinsing out her empty coffee cup. Dani felt her phone vibrate, and she pulled it out.

_Happy Birthday, Dani!_ - Victor

She smiled and sent a thanks.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Roxxie spoke up. Jazz was driving her car with Sam riding shotgun. Danny, Roxxie and Dani were sitting in the first row of seats, while Tucker and Juliet were sitting in the second row that was normally down to make room for a bigger trunk. "I've never been to ZombieLand before! Thanks so much for inviting me along!"

"Well of course," Dani smiled at her.

"You're one of our good friends," Danny added.

"We were just hoping you didn't have other plans," Dani commented.

"Nah. Well, Paulina and Star were wanting me to go shopping with them, but I can do that any day of the week," Roxxie admitted. "I'd much rather go to an amusement park. What are we going first?"

"We _have_ to go the haunted mansion," Juliet spoke up. "You walk through this creepy, huge house and zombies randomly pop out and sometimes they chase you."

"Ooo!" Roxxie said, giving a small shiver. "Sounds exciting! It'd be like being in a real zombie movie."

"Yeah, but I'll protect you," Danny promised. Roxxie gave a small flush, but Dani interrupted before she could comment back.

"I was going to use you as a human shield anyway, but thanks for volunteering!" Dani chirped. Danny glared at her.

"There's also a maze in which zombies chase you," Tucker changed the subject. "It's behind the haunted mansion."

"And there's supposed to be a roller coaster that takes you through a bunch of those zombies that pop up at you," Danny spoke up.

"I heard that the zombies actually pop up in different locations so that no matter how many times you ride it, you can get a different experience," Dani said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like no matter what I do, zombies are going to jump out at us," Roxxie chuckled.

"Pretty much," Danny said. "It's not called ZombieLand for nothing."

"Bring it on!" she challenged.

The twins grinned.

* * *

"Remember to meet me out here by five-thirty," Jazz reminded them. "Five-thirty _sharp_."

"You aren't coming?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm taking a tour at two of the colleges about an hour north. You know, talking to the dean, looking around and checking out the psychology program, but I will leave my cell phone on so you can call if you need me to come pick you up early or anything," Jazz replied.

"Tour?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't your parents be there too if you're touring it?"

"Hello? Have you _met_ Mom and Dad?" Jazz reminded him, rolling her eyes. She then smiled. "Call if you need! Have fun!"

The six waved goodbye as Jazz drove away. Roxxie bounced around excitedly as they got in line to enter the park.

"Maybe you should switch to decaf," Juliet teased.

"I don't drink coffee!" Roxxie laughed. "I'm just excited! Dani, Danny do you guys wanna go first?"

"Us?" Dani asked.

"Your birthday," Sam shrugged. "Where do you two wanna go first?"

"How about the roller coaster?" Danny suggested. They all agreed, and once inside, Tucker pulled up the park map on his PDA before directing them where to go.

The roller coaster was three seats to a row, so they separated into two groups. The boys sat behind the girls. Tucker and Sam sat on either side of Danny, and Dani and Roxxie sat on the ends so that they could be on either side of a frightened Juliet.

As they climbed into the car, Danny hiccupped a blue mist. Sam glanced at him knowingly.

"After the ride, I need to use the restroom," Dani spoke up so that Danny can hear her the code wording.

"Why don't you go now?" he wondered. "I'll walk you there."

"We're already on the ride, I can wait," Dani replied. Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before beginning to secure the bar that came down from above his head. He_ did_ want to ride the ride, and it would only be five minutes at the very most. How much damage could a ghost do in five minutes?

"Ready?" Roxxie called out, shifting so that she could talk to the trio of boys. Sam smiled, trying to assure Danny that it'd be fine.

"I'm scared," Juliet admitted.

"It'll be fine," Dani assured her. The two girls let Juliet's hands cling to theirs. She turned nearly white in fright when the cart began to move after the ride operator's quick inspection.

The coaster began to go up the hill slowly.

"Don't worry, girl," Danny could hear Roxxie coaxing Juliet once they reached the top. "The most you gotta worry about is the zombies that will pop out randomly. Roller coasters are _perfectly_ and _totally_ safe."

It began to almost titter on the top before going down. Juliet screamed, as well as Tucker but Roxxie the rest were hooting in joy as it began to speed downwards, joining the dozen other people's cheerful yells.

"Uh, Danny," Sam said, staring at the coaster carts. Danny's eyes widened when he noticed his friend's concern. The black coaster was beginning to glow green. Instead of turning, the cart instead went off course, flying into the air, the glow brightening.

* * *

"He's a cute fella," Jack commented, letting the black and white Labrador Husky puppy lick his fingers. When he pulled his hands away, the puppy got on it's hind legs, putting his front paws over the box and howled pathetically.

"I know he is," Maddie said, scratching him behind the ears to calm him down. The puppy desperate tried to lick her hand, his tail wagging furiously. The box was in Maddie's lap in the Fenton RV with Jack in the driver's seat. "Aren't you? Oh, yes you are!"

The puppy shifted so that he could be facing Maddie. His tail wagged faster as he tried to lick her chick.

"Danielle and Danny are going to love this little guy," Jack said, pulling into the Fenton driveway. "They've only been asking for a dog since they were five."

* * *

Everybody's screams went from the cheerful holler to bloodcurdling screams of terror.

"This is risky, but we have no choice," Danny told his friends. They nodded, shifting to cover him as best they could as he bowed his head. He turned invisible and phased through the bottom before transforming.

Danny Phantom then got under the cart, grabbing at it. Once he got a firm grasp, he clung to it and forced it to stop. It jerked to a stop before allowing Danny to control the flight. He began to fly it back over to the roller coaster track and put it back on the tracks. He stayed invisible behind it, pushing it back towards the dock that people got in and out of it. He held onto it while everybody scrambled and tried to get out at once. Once everybody was out, he went behind a large trashcan and transformed back before jogging out to meet his friends.

Juliet was still shaking in terror with tears of fright running down her cheeks. Roxxie looked shaken, but looked a tad…excited? She and Dani were holding onto Juliet so that she wouldn't fall, her legs were shaking so badly.

"Juliet? Are you okay?" Danny asked, staring at her in concern. She began to breath a bit heavily and shook her head okay.

"That was so scary," she croaked, more tears spilling. "I am **_never_** going on a roller coaster again!"

"I'm sorry we made you do it," Dani apologized.

"It's not your fault," Juliet breathed, beginning to calm down slightly. "It's not your fault that roller coasters are **_evil._**"

"I'll get you some water," Sam said before jogging off to get a water bottle.

"You should sit," Tucker suggested. They found an empty bench, which she happily collapsed onto.

Sam came back, and Juliet drank a bit of bottled water, the shaking stopping. Their traumatized friend got some color back before she was completely fine.

"Thanks," she said, fanning herself slightly. "I feel better. Not to be a damper, but I don't think I'm riding many more rides today. Or roller coasters ever again."

The four ghost hunters glanced at each other, not blaming the poor girl.

"Why don't we go to the haunted house then the maze?" Tucker suggested. "After Dani goes to the bathroom."

"No, you guys go on ahead," Dani said quickly. "You know how lines are in the women's restroom."

"Yes, and I'll wait with her," Danny added.

"Danny, it's your birthday, you don't need to wait," Sam spoke up. "I'll wait with Dani."

Danny looked unsure, but Dani gave him a smile, silently saying that she could handle it.

"Yeah, okay. We'll see you there," Danny said. Tucker reached into his backpack and handed Sam the Fenton thermos.

"Uh, can you fill this up with water?" he asked, a tad awkwardly. Sam nodded and accepted it.

They went their separate ways, and Dani threw her hands up at the sight of the women's restroom line. She glanced at the men's room.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" Dani asked. Sam gave her a weird look but handed it to her. She slipped his on over hers. She put the hood up and walked into the men's room.

Dani Phantom phased out of the restroom, hiccuping again a blue mist. She looked up, eyes widening.

"I! AM! TECHNUS!"

* * *

"I can't believe the roller coaster went off like that," Juliet commented, frowning as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"It was scary," Tucker said, shivering at the recent memory.

"But it's fine," Danny spoke up. "It went back on track, everybody was safe, no harm done."

"That's what I don't get," Roxxie said thoughtfully. "How and why did it go back on track?"

"Ghosts," Danny replied. Roxxie and Juliet gave him the same, strange look. "Ghosts took it off. Bad ghosts I mean, but uh, Danny Phantom got back on track."

"Danny Phantom?" Juliet echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tucker pitched in. "He's a good ghost. I saw him fly under and direct the coaster back on track." Juliet looked a bit weird, but shrugged her shoulders and didn't question it further.

* * *

"Oh come on," Dani groaned as she saw the spectral being floating in the air. "Technus? On my birthday? Ugh!"

She flew at Technus, charging an ecto-blast. She hit him with the blast, causing him to be knocked back slightly. He didn't look shaken, instead raising his hands in the air. Various cell phones, cameras and miscellaneous electronics began to float in the air and attack her. Dani dodged and phased through most before grabbing onto a random electronic and chucking it back at him. It hit him in the face, and she began catching more technology to throw right back at him. Most of them hit their target.

"Haha! You cannot defeat me, Technus! Master of science and electrotechnology!"

In between throwing back his own projectiles, she hit him with ecto-blasts. Technus began to shield himself with some of the bigger electronics, all while babbling about his plans and even his dreams. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the ride where you sat in a car but it was spun in a circle, alternatively going up and down with fake zombies behind each car, 'chasing' it. One of the cars, holding a man and his son, was glowing green before it was taken off the machine and zooming towards her. The son was screaming, grabbing onto his pale father.

Dani dodged the car before flying after it. She grabbed the back and held onto it with all her might, but it kept flying. Gathering strength, she forced it to a stop before floating it down to the ground. The father and son scrambled, too frightened to thank her.

"Hey Technus!"

Technus glanced at her as she floated up, spinning in a circle, still holding onto the car before releasing it at Technus. His eyes widened, and the car hit him. The two flew far off, out of sight, out of mind.

The crowd below her didn't seem to really care nor pay much attention to the ghost attack. She frowned slightly before finding a safe place to change back. Sam was waiting for her, looking a bit annoyed.

"He's just gonna come back," he snapped. "You couldn't let me suck him into the thermos."

Dani scowled.

"Shut up, Sam."

Dani took the thermos from Sam. The two went to the haunted mansion, where Danny waved for them. The two ignored the complaints of the other people waiting in line, wading through to get with their friends.

"Did we miss much?" Sam wondered. Danny shook his head.

"Just waiting in line," Tucker replied.

"I'm glad you're back, I was thirsty," Juliet commented. "May I have some of the water?"

She gestured to the thermos. Dani awkwardly clung to it, glancing at Tucker and Danny, who didn't know how to respond. She hesitantly handed it over.

"I dropped it in the urinal," Sam blurted out. Juliet's eyes grew wide, and she tossed it at Sam. He caught it, barely, before handing it back to Tucker.

"GROSS!" she shrieked.

"I thought Dani went to the bathroom," Roxxie said, a bit confused.

"I had to go too," Sam lied, moving up as the line moved forward. "The roller coaster…uh…scared me too?"

"Oh you're wearing his jacket!" Juliet chirped, pointing to Dani. She glanced down. She still had on Sam's jacket. Flushing lightly, she was going to take it off, but Sam just waved at her, telling her she could continue wearing it.

Juliet and Roxxie didn't make another comment about the bathroom adventure or the jacket. Thankfully, Juliet even brought up the innocent topic of the major Biology project Jackson was assigning to all of the freshmen, honors and regular, that Monday. The six complained about how hard Jackson pushed the freshmen. For Pete's sake, they were _freshmen_. Did he really need to give them a major project? If he was this hard on his freshmen, imagined how he handled his Physics and AP Biology classes.

Roxxie commented that at least he wasn't as bitchy as Ms. Parker, the school's Honors, AP and regular Chemistry and part-time librarian. At least Mr. Jackson offered help before and after school help and at-lunch.

What about Lancer though? He pushed them hard too, but he also offered a lot of out-of-class help. Plus the guy was also one of the college counselors, which was evident in his constant strong encouraging and reminding them that these were the skills they'd be taking with them to college. It was also never too early.

They were just about to start their complaint rant about the worst possible teacher, Coach Teslaff, but they had reached the front of the line.

The six went inside the mansion's main entrance room along with a few other people. Tucker allowed Juliet, who was a tad still shaken from her roller coaster encounter, to cling to him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his left one, looking a bit pale again. Roxxie and Danny walked side by side, their hands constantly brushing against each other, one always threatening to grab the other in order to hold it. Sam and Dani avoided all physical contact.

They glanced, four different paths they could take as the other people already picked a path and made their way through the house. They could go up the duo set of stairs and through a single door, go straight ahead through another set of doors or go either single door on their left and right.

"Do we wanna split up?" Danny asked. "We can split into a group of three. Roxxie and I, Dani and Sam, Tucker and Juliet."

"In movies, when people split up, bad things happen," Juliet whimpered, her grip on Tucker tightening slightly.

"This isn't a movie, Juliet," Roxxie reminded her gently. "We'll be fine. It's just a haunted house."

"You said the same about the roller coaster!" Juliet squeaked. "I think we should stick together. What if more ghosts show up?"

"That was just a freak incident with a ghost," Dani spoke up. "We'll be fine. You have Tucker to protect you."

"All the better reason to be afraid," Sam said dryly. Dani punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"It'll be fine, Juliet," Danny assured her, smiling warmly. "Tucker has the thermos."

Juliet's nose wrinkled in confusion.

"I should feel safe because we have a urinal thermos?" she questioned. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, and Sam snickered.

"Tucker's been taking some martial arts classes," Sam piped in with a lie. "If nothing else, throw his backpack of crap at them. It's gotta weigh like thirty pounds with all the electronics."

"Hey!" Tucker cried out, looking offended. Sam then looked a tad worried, glancing at Dani.

"How about we four go up the stairs, and you two go down the middle?" Dani suggested.

"That sounds good," Roxxie agreed. Juliet looked a bit worried still. "I take martial arts too, plus Danny and Dani's parents are ghost hunters. I'm sure they have some super-cool ghost hunting secrets up their sleeves."

_You have no idea,_ Dani though dryly. She grinned at Danny, who she could tell was thinking the same based on his expression.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the only undead thing you'll have to worry about here are zombies," Sam told Juliet. The distraught girl took a short, deep breath before nodding. They split and went into their different ways.

Roxxie and Danny made their way through the double doors. The hallway was filled with fake cobwebs, light bulb candles, old-looking pictures and decorations.

A man popped out of seemingly nowhere, moaning. Roxxie and Danny screamed, Roxxie throwing her arms around him and clinging to him tightly in fright. Danny almost instinctively turned into his ghost half, but didn't. The robotic zombie moaned a few more times before tucking himself back into his hiding spot, in a place just big enough for a person to squeeze in between two shelves. Danny put a hand on his chest, calming down before Roxxie released her hold. They continued to walk down the hallway.

A short while later, Danny heard Juliet's panicked scream from the next floor and then the sound of feet running above them. Roxxie smiled lightly, and having no ghost sense go off, Danny returned it.

"I think Juliet's going to need therapy after this," Danny joked. Roxxie laughed lightly before screaming when a live-actress dressed in old rags and painted up as a zombie suddenly appeared before them. She moaned realistically before yelling herself, pointing behind them. Danny's eyes widened, because this time his ghost sense went off.

* * *

Juliet seemed to have calmed down as they went up the stairs, but she still held onto Tucker. Dani shoved her hands in the jacket pockets and walked alongside Sam towards the door. Sam opened it for them, the three others muttering a thanks before he followed them inside.

Juliet and Tucker lead the way, strolling through the walls semi-confidently. Sam stopped occasionally to glance a bit longer at the decoration, and Dani stopped with them for reasons she was unsure of.

An actor dressed as a zombie popped out at Juliet, causing her to scream. Tucker gave a short yelp of surprise as well. The zombie moved towards them slowly, moaning. Juliet screamed louder and let go of Tucker in order to run down the hall, turning the right. The actor looked a little surprise that she had such a drastic reaction, but didn't give chase, instead shrugging and moving back to his hiding spot behind a fake wall.

It took a whole two minutes to find Juliet, who had quickly calmed down. She gave a sheepish smile, and the trio could tell her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"It's okay to be scared," Tucker told her, holding his hand out. She accepted it before moving to hold onto him tightly again. "You seem a little shaken, want to go sit outside and wait for Danny and Roxxie?"

"No," Juliet shook her head. "I'll be fine. It's supposed to be a haunted mansion, not the fluffy bunny mansion." She forced a small smile. "It's a little fun being scared."

"Let us know if it gets too much," Sam spoke up. "I'm sure Dani could get us out very quickly."

"How?" Juliet wondered.

"She's very good at finding a way out of places," Tucker said quickly. Juliet accepted this excuse, simply nodded and inquiring which hallway they were going to go down next.

* * *

Danny and Roxxie turned to see the robotic zombie from earlier with red eyes and glowing green. It was holding up a fake sword from the suit of armor. It was moaning and moving slowly, but swinging the sword fast.

_What do I do? I can't go ghost with Roxxie and this actress here!_

He didn't have to think long because Roxxie gave a "HI-YAH!" and kicked the sword out of the robot's hand, also kicking off the hand. The robot blinked at the missing hand, but moaned louder in anger and moved slowly towards them.

_Oh yeah. This is a zombie robot. It's probably super-weak. _Danny glanced at Roxxie then at the robot. _If this isn't a chance to impress a girl, I don't know what is!_

Danny charged at the robot, using his shoulder to bash it. It moaned and fell to the ground, breaking into multiple pieces.

"Danny! That was so brave!" Roxxie exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand. Danny flushed slightly, and he noticed that the actress had fled.

"Really?" he wondered.

"Yeah!" Roxxie replied, smiling. Danny smiled back. "Come on, I think the exit's not that far. I'm dying to be chased through the maze! The haunted mansion is kinda too dark for my tastes anyway. In terms of lighting, I mean. Not style."

Roxxie was correct; the exit was just a few feet away. Danny blinked as they went into the sunlight and smiled when he saw their four friends come out a separate exit. They regrouped and walked together the few feet to the giant hedge maze.

"Should we split up again?" Sam asked.

"Well we have to, we can only go in max groups of three," Tucker said, glancing at the sign. "To prevent pushing and injuries."

"Let's split into groups of two," Juliet suggested. "It'd be easier to run around with only two people."

"I call Danny!" Tucker called out, standing next to his halfa friend. Danny and Tucker grinner, fist-pumping each other.

"Looks like I'm surviving the zombie apocalypse with you," Roxxie teased Juliet, who smiled.

"No fair!" Dani cried out. "Why am I always stuck with Sam!?"

"Cause you two are so cute together!" Juliet replied, smiling at them. Dani flushed a bit red from anger and embarrassment. "If you really don't wanna go in with Sam, I'll go with Sam. Or Roxxie will, and you and I can run around look morons."

"Wow I feel loved," Sam muttered.

"It's fine," Dani sighed, waving a hand before smiling at them. She probably should be with somebody she could transform in front of just in case anyway. "We'll probably do it like five more times."

"I'll go with you next time then," Juliet promised.

They got to the front of the line, and the six split, each of them going into three of the four different paths possible.

Roxxie and Juliet walked down one their path.

"So, are you and Danny an official thing?" Juliet teased Roxxie, nudging her slightly. Roxxie nudged her back.

"Not yet," she smiled, poking her side. "But he is sweet. What about you and techno geek?" Juliet flushed red.

"He's a good friend."

"A good friend you apparently clung to the entire time in the haunted mansion."

"So? I clung to you and Dani when the roller coaster went off the tracks. I don't wanna date either one of you."

"I'll give you that."

"ROAR!"

The girls jumped and screamed when the zombie popped out from behind them. The scream turned into a laugh as they both began to run, the zombie giving a jogging-chase.

* * *

"So are you and Roxxie official yet?" Tucker asked Danny as they turned a random corner.

"Nah, I was going to ask her soon though," Danny said, kicking a water bottle somebody had left behind. "You and Juliet?"

"Totally," Tucker bragged.

"Liar," Danny snickered.

"Dude, she was all over me in the haunted mansion."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that's mainly because she was terrified. You saw her on the roller coaster."

"Yeah, but if she didn't want me, she'd probably cling to Sam or Dani too."

"I'll give you that."

A zombie was standing in front of them as they began to turn to the left. The boys gave a scream-laugh before running towards the right, the zombie following them.

* * *

Dani had her phone out, replying to a text from Victor. Sam shivered lightly, and Dani put her phone back into her pocket before slipping the jacket off. She handed it back to him, and he accepted before putting it on.

"So…uh…," Dani tried to begin, but didn't know where to start conversation-wise with Sam. He was more of Danny's friend than hers.

"How's the ghost powers coming along?" he started.

"Uh, great. Fine," she said quickly. "Um…I don't fall through stuff or randomly flicker invisible anymore." Sam snorted in amusement.

"That's good," he said, a bit awkwardly. Dani shifted uncomfortably. For once, he didn't seem to have anything snarky or mean to say. Neither did she.

"Uh, thanks again for putting my name on your extra credit project and for getting Danny those Dumpty Humpty tickets," Dani told him. Sam looked a bit surprised, but it quickly went away.

"It's not a problem," he replied. "I thought your project deserved an A. And I wasn't sure what I was going to get Danny anyway."

"…You know, you seem nice when you're not making snide remarks about me," Dani said after a few more moments of awkward silence.

"…Thank you?"

"It's a compliment."

"You don't normally compliment me. You normally tell me to shut up."

"You're normally an asshole."

"I'll give you that."

Dani hiccupped a blue mist, and she gasped, looking up. Technus was above the maze, laughing and gathering local electronics to add to the collection that was growing, circling around him.

Dani was going to transform when Sam roughly jabbed her. She glanced over and saw that a strange group of three girls were very close, within seeing-her-transform distance with a fake zombie that was also staring up in amazement.

Suddenly, the electronics began to fly at them.

"Come on ghost children! Feel my POWWEERRRR!"

Sam and Dani jumped out of the way to dodge them. Dani rolled to dodge two more before jumping to avoid an ecto-blast and running to duck behind cover. She turned to notice Sam sharing her cover.

"Dani, if we die, I just wanna let you know…I like Taylor Swift."

"You're kidding," Dani said, jaw dropped and giving him a surprised look. He nodded lightly. "Well, we're not going to die, because this is the perfect place to transform." A flash of light later, and Dani Phantom was crouched next to him.

She flew upwards to accompany her brother, who was beginning to punch and kick Technus.

"Danny! Throw his electronics at him and fire ecto-blasts!" Dani called out to him.

"I can't do ecto-blasts!" Danny yelled back.

"Just concentrate!" Dani encouraged. "You can do it!"

Danny concentrated for a moment, holding his hand out. A small green orb flickered for a bit before dying. Danny scowled, instead picking up an electronic that was circling and throwing it at him.

"Come on! Feel the power! For I! Technus! Master of Science and-AHHH!"

Dani threw an ecto-blast at Technus. It hit him and sent him back a bit.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him.

"Tucker! Get the thermos ready!" Danny called down. He saw his friend fumble to get the thermos.

"We need to weaken him first!" Dani called to her brother, shooting another ecto-blast. "We need something more powerful than one ecto-blast!"

Danny stared at his hands, concentrating hard. Why weren't they turning green!? Why was Dani able to do ecto-blasts but not him? He trained more! He fought more! This was _so not fair!_

Hands forming into fists, Danny felt rage build up.

Dani glanced at her brother, gasping when he began to glow brighter. His eyes turned pure white before a white light, similar to their transformation, surrounded him and then exploded in a burst of ecto-energy. She turned intangible before it hit her, but Technus wasn't prepared for such an outburst.

It hit him hard, sending him far back, but Dani flew as fast as she could ahead of him so that she could grab him by his coat collar.

"Hey bro! Catch!" she said, kicking him back towards Danny.

By this time, Danny had the thermos and opened it. As Technus was flung towards him, Danny pressed the suck button, and Technus was forced into the thermos.

"Oh my God, Danny!" Dani gasped, flying at him. "How did you do that ecto-energy thing!? That was _sooo cool!_ You _gotta_ teach me!"

Danny felt some pride swell in him, having learned something his sister, for once, didn't know how to do.

"I'll show you later," he said, putting a cap on the thermos. "For now, let's enjoy a ghost-free day at the amusement park."

* * *

At five-thirty, the six were exhausted as they piled into Jazz's car. Jazz dropped each of them off on their way home before the three siblings pulled into their own driveway.

They got out, and piled into the house.

"Mom, Dad, I know we're supposed to go out to eat, but we're beat," Danny confessed as they walked in.

"No problem, sweetie! We figured so, so we have Olive Garden take-out in the kitchen," Maddie called, her voice coming from said kitchen.

"And cake!" Jack added cheerfully.

"Cake!?"

The twins seemed to gain full energy back as they raced for the kitchen. Sure enough, there were two small cakes. One that was pink with blue frosting for Dani, the other blue with pink frosting for Danny.

"Before we eat though, we have one more present for you," Maddie said, grabbing onto their arms before they could jump for it. "Go sit on the couch, your father's getting it from the basement."

Danny and Dani sat on the couch, staring at the basement door for Jack to come up. However, he came from out of the kitchen, and he managed to sneak up on them. All he had to do was play the puppy on the end of the couch, and the puppy ran for them, stumbling into their labs and desperately trying to give them kisses.

"A PUPPY!" they both shrieked. They immediately began to scratch his back and cuddle him. The puppy was pleased with all of the attention, soaking it in.

Jazz came over and scratched the pup behind his ears.

"What are you going to name him?" Jazz wondered. They both glanced at each other before looking down at the puppy. The puppy looked up with his ears standing straight up in the air, as if waiting himself.

"Spooky," they spoke in unison. At the word, the puppy jumped up at Dani's face to lick her cheek, his tail wagging furiously.


	7. Prisoners of Love

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**I changed their anniversary date because I'm trying to keep a consistent time-line and putting this in May would throw it all off and I don't want to put it as a later episode.**

* * *

Episode 6: Prisoners of Love

When Jack forgets his anniversary, Dani manages to buy him some time by promising Maddie that Jack had a weekend cruise planned for their anniversary. Jack enlists the twin's help pulling it all together. But while Danny is getting his mom her present, it's stolen by the Box Ghost, who he chases into the Ghost Zone for it, only to be sentenced to 1000 years in prison. Meanwhile, Jazz freaks out over her dad actually remembering an anniversary, meaning she was wrong and Dani is distracted by Victor's visit to Amity Park.

* * *

Danny walked down the stairs, feeling a bit awkward already.

"Dad," he spoke up. Jack glanced up from working on the floating machine. "Can I ask you something?"

"About the Specter Speeder!?" he boomed, grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him closer. "Sure!"

"Actually, I was wanting to ask something more along the lines of how to get Roxxie to agree to go steady with me," Danny said, but Jack apparently didn't hear him because he began to blab on about the Speeder's features as he pushed Danny into the cockpit.

"This little baby has the state of the art spirit-plane exploration technology," he said, pushing a button.

"That's great Dad," Danny replied. "But about Roxxie, I wa-"

"And it's got a cup holder!" Jack interrupted, pushing the button that exposed said feature.

"Jack, dear," Maddie interrupted. Jack and Danny stopped to look at his mom. Jack took himself out of the Specter Speeder in order to listen to Maddie. "It's getting awfully late. Is there something you might have forgotten today?"

"Uh…," Jack mumbled, glancing from side-to-side.

"Something significant? Something that has to do with today's date of November 9th?" Maddie questioned further.

"Mom? Are you down here?" Dani called down the stairs. A few moments later, she came down.

"Not now, honey," Maddie told her gently before returning to glare at Jack.

"Ninth, ninth, ninth, NINTH!? Got nothing," Jack replied.

Maddie's eyes narrowed.

"Our anniversary, dear?" Maddie spoke lightly before balling her hands into fists. "Oh well, I guess it just slipped your mind…**_for the eighteenth year in a row!_**"

She slammed her fist on the Specter Speeder, which caused it to start beeping. Dani and Danny both looked at the machine in a panic as it began to float forward into the open ghost portal. Dani stood there, her mouth open in shock before running to grab onto the tail. She grasped it, trying to pull it towards her but her fingers slipped and she fell backwards onto her bottom.

"Uh, Mom?"

She went unnoticed as her mom began to yell at her father.

The Speeder slowly floats through the Ghost Zone, Danny screaming in slight fright. It was a dull green with doors and a staircase. Was that a black hole? OHGOD A GHOST JUST POPPED UP IN FRONT OF HIM.

A large ghost with solid green eyes wearing a hat came up in front of him, which the Speeder drifted towards. Danny gasped and grabbed the controls, pulled it back until it suddenly halted. The ghost looked at him, giving him a glare before opening a book.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle," he murmured before giving Danny a Look. "That's against the rules."

Danny's knuckles were beginning to turn white from clutching the controls so hard.

"Uh, sorry," he whimpered slightly, but gathered his courage. "I…didn't know. I'm from…out of town."

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it, punk," the ghost snarkily replied. "But I'll give you a warning from now. But if I see your face around here again," the ghost put his finger on the glass, "you and I are gonna have a problem."

"Yes, sir!" Danny squeaked. He glanced at the controls and noticed a shift like in a car. He put it in R and moved the controls. The Speeder jerked back into the lab, where his Dad and Dani were still listening to his mom scream. He stumbled out of the Speeder to shakily stand next to Dani.

"MOM!" Dani yelled, interrupting her. Her mom gave her the glare that was previously directed towards her father. "Mom, Dad didn't forget your anniversary. He just forgot to tell you what he had arranged."

"I did?" Jack asked.

"He did?" Maddie and Danny both questioned.

"Yeah," Dani said with a smile. "Dad had me get the tickets for the weekend cruise, and told Danny to pick up your gift, but since Dad got it engraved, it wasn't ready today."

"Is she serious, Jack?" Maddie wondered, looking at Jack with some hope. Jack grinned at his daughter.

"Uh, of course! Yes!" he replied. "Maddie, you know I wouldn't be so dumb as to forget our anniversary for an _eighteenth_ time."

Maddie grinned happily and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jack! I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't know," she apologized.

"It's alright," Jack replied, grinning. "You go onto bed, I'll let you know what to pack and the other details tomorrow."

Maddie smiled, pleased with this, and she walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jack's smile disappeared as he looked at Dani.

"How much is your cover-up going to cost me?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, so much," Dani told him cheerfully, giving a smirk.

* * *

**-Start Music-**

******The Phantom Twins!  
**If there's something strange in Amity Park  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!**  
**If there's something weird and it don't look human.**  
**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!**

**They ain't afraid of the unnatural**  
**They ain't afraid of the unnatural**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!**  
**If you're all alone, pick up the Fenton Phones and call**  
**The Phantom Twins!**

**Who you gonna call?**  
**The Phantom Twins!**

* * *

"Let me guess, Dad didn't have anything planned for their anniversary," Jazz said as Dani came into their room, not bothering to look up from her psychology book as she was leaning against her pillows, comfortably under her covers and hairband on the nightstand. Spooky was sprawled out near her knees, already fast asleep. Dani's hair was completely down and in her pajamas.

She jumped onto her bed before slipping under the covers. Their beds were on the opposite sides of the room. They each had a dresser pushed against the wall on their side and one desk which Jazz normally used, so it was on her side. They had a mirror hanging on the wall with a small table under it which held make-up, most of which Dani owned and was on said girl's side of the room. In between them, on the line the really separated the room in two was a clothesline with a huge curtain that their father put up when Maddie became sick of the two bickering about privacy. Now whenever they wanted privacy, they could just separate the room with the curtain. Dani also found it useful for when it was her night to hunt ghosts.

"Nah. Dad got tickets for a weekend cruise and something engraved," Dani yawned. She reached over and turned off her nightstand lamp.

"What?" Jazz replied, putting her book down enough to look at Dani.

Dani glared at her sister as Jazz turned on the lamp light.

"What do you mean he planned something?" she asked.

"I...I can't make it any clearer than that," Dani said, sitting up slightly.

"You mean...are you saying I was wrong?" Jazz whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Pretty much," Dani said. She put her hand around the lamp chain. "Good night!"

She pulled it, letting darkness flood her side of the room.

* * *

Dani woke up to hearing Jazz's alarm clock go off. Normally, Dani would stay in bed for another thirty minutes until her sister woke her up after taking her shower so that Dani could get ready for the day.

But now she walked Spooky in the mornings, which she did while Jazz was in the bathroom. She yawned, sitting up and cracking her various joints. The alarm clock was turned off, and Dani threw back the covers. Pulling a sweatshirt over her pajama top, she also slipped on some sandals. Blinking, she noticed the curtain was pulled.

Pushing it back, she noticed Jazz slumped over the desk, desperately reading through some of her old diaries. She knew it was her old diaries for she had read them on multiple occasions. Spooky was still sleeping on her bed. She was already dressed for the day, hair slightly damp and kept back by her hairband.

"Have you been up all night?" Dani asked her. Jazz glanced at her.

"This isn't right," Jazz replied, glancing over. "All of my research indicates that Dad would never remember an important event such as an anniversary."

"Jazz, it kills me to see you like this, so I gotta tell you," Dani began, giving a small sigh. "I think there's some evidence of Dad remembering an important event in your pink and orange journal."

Jazz's face lit up.

"Thanks, Dani!" she cheerfully exclaimed, snatching for it until Dani grabbed her wrist.

"Jazz, even Albert Einstein took a break every now and then," Dani told her. Jazz sighed. "Go take a shower."

"I took one at four this morning to calm my nerves," Jazz admitted. "But maybe I do need some fresh air, just to clear my head up a bit. Here, I'll walk the dog, you go ahead and shower. Spooky!" The puppy snapped to attention upon hearing his name, his head tilted in the cutest of ways as he waited for that magic, five worded question. "Wanna go for a walk?"

He immediately made a run out the bedroom door and Dani heard his footsteps running down the stairs. Downstairs, she faintly heard him howl and bark excitedly. Jazz smiled and walked out towards the front door. Dani picked up her clothes for the day and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

After her shower, she applied her daily make-up and got her books and bag together. Her mom was cheerfully making eggs and toast, in a good mood since her husband finally remembered. Danny was already at the table, eating some eggs. Dani quickly checked Spooky's food and water bowl before accepting a plate from her mom. Just as she sat down, Jazz and Spooky came back. Jazz looked less stressed and frazzled as she did before she left, but still a bit psycho. Spooky went straight for his water and puppy chow while Jazz quickly got her school stuff. She made a egg and toast sandwich that she took with her as she went out the door, calling that she was going to the library after school.

Right on time, they heard a knock at their front door. The twins knew it was Sam, and they told their mom and Spooky goodbye before picking up their bags and walking out.

"Hey Sam!" Danny greeted as he shut the door behind him and Dani. He smiled at them.

"Aye," he replied. The three immediately began to discuss how annoyingly difficult that biology project Jackson gave them was, even for Sam. They paused at Tucker's house to pick him up, then continued their way to Casper High.

School went as normal. They fought Skulker during third period, but the rest of the day was quiet. The final bell rang, and the four students walked out.

"You guys wanna go to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked the twins, who shook their heads.

"No, we gotta pick up Dad's anniversary gift to Mom," Dani replied.

"Well, afterwards we're going to Sam's," Tucker told them. "I just got the Big Bang Theory on DVD, and we're gonna watch it in the movie theater while we work on homework."

"Yeah, just let us know if you're going to swing by," Sam added.

"We will," Danny promised, and the four split ways.

* * *

Danny handed the cash his dad gave him to finish paying for the gift. With Dani's advice, he got Maddie a necklace with a heart-shaped locket that had _Maddie_ engraved on the outside and they got to pick out six jewels. They picked their five birthstones and the last one was Maddie's favorite stone. The twins and Jack had already prepared a picture of the family and Maddie's parents to put inside. The necklace came with a small, free matching box.

Dani was near the entrance, enchanted by a beautiful-looking bracelet. A beautiful, _very expensive_ bracelet. She gasped a blue mist, but before she could panic, somebody spoke to her.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Dani glanced next to her before doing a double-take and jumping in surprise.

"Victor Masters?"

The blond halfa grinned her, the source of her ghost sense. He had his hair a bit wilder, similar to her brother's, but he was more casual than their first encounter. He had on a Batman t-shirt and dark jeans.

"The one and only," he joked. She smiled back at him.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I could ask the same thing," he said glancing at the display case. "But my dad came to check on some of his companies in person, and I just tagged along."

"Aren't you supposed to have school though?" she asked, a tad concerned. "Aren't missing AP classes a big deal?"

Victor chuckled. She had learned about his AP classes through their multiple text message and phone conversations.

"I have a duplicate there," he replied with a shrug of the shoulder. "No big deal. This week is mostly doing stuff from our workbooks."

Dani smiled.

"I can show you around," she offered. "I just gotta let my brother know."

"That sounds great," Victor replied. Dani walked further into the shop.

"Hey, Danny," she called out to him.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to face her as he got the bag.

"I'm going to skip hanging with Sam and Tuck, I ran into a friend, and we're gonna go do some stuff," Dani told him. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. Call if you run into ghost trouble, and remember to be home before curfew for a change."

Dani narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment. She instead turned on her heel and walked out. Victor began to walk alongside her, and they began a conversation.

* * *

A blue mist escaped Danny's lips the very second he exited the mall.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny sighed as he glanced around. He ran in between two cars before transforming. Coming out as Danny Phantom, he flew up to the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE MY CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOOOMM!"

The halfa raised an eyebrow before punching him. He hit the ghost square in the jaw before the ghost came back with a cardboard attack. Danny wasn't expecting the amount of cardboard coming at him, and it knocked him back, causing him to drop his bag.

When Danny had phased through all the cardboard, he gasped when he saw the Box Ghost holding the little jewelry box.

"HEY! Give that back!" Danny yelled at him. The Box Ghost blinked at him before flying off. Growling, Danny took off after him.

The Box Ghost always stayed just out of Danny's reach. Despite his best tries, Danny just could not get an ecto-blast to fire at him. The Box Ghost finally phased into Fenton Works, into the basement and flew into the portal. Danny followed, but gave a sudden halt right before the Ghost Zone. He had to get the present back, but the one ghost...he didn't want to face him again.

Danny floated back to the ground and opened his phone, dialing Dani's number. It went straight to voicemail. He grumbled in annoyance before calling Sam. Thankfully, _some people_ answered their phone.

"Sam, I need you and Tucker to come here ASAP!" Danny pleaded. "It's ghost trouble."

"We'll be right there," Sam promised. "Where are you?"

"FentonWorks basement."

* * *

A half hour later, the trio of boys and Spooky were in the basement. The dog was watching the scene from his spot under one of the lab tables. He had his head on his paws and watched them move about, occasionally stopped to scratch him behind the ears.

"Here, we'll use these to communicate," Danny said, pulling out what looked like three silver and green bluetooths. Sam picked one up.

"What are these?" Tucker wondered, picking up the other one. Danny put the last one on his ear.

"They're the Fenton Phones, they allow us to communicate to other people wearing them," he explained. "I have a special one that's connected to the webcam."

"I can't believe Dani isn't picking up her phone," Tucker commented, putting his on as he started up the webcam program on his PDA.

"I can," Sam spoke up, following their leads. "Though I have to admit, I wonder what she's doing."

* * *

Dani and Victor gave each other competitive stares.

"One," she began.

"Two," he continued.

"Three!"

The both chugged their milkshakes as fast as they could. Dani finally slammed her empty cup on the table. Victor was smirking. His glass was empty and already on the table moments before her.

"Damn it," Dani muttered before burping loudly. Victor looked surprised, but they both burst into laughter.

* * *

"She's probably chasing after another ghost, or something important," Danny replied. Sam gave him a look of belief, but didn't say anything. Danny took a huge sigh before walking towards the portal. "Here I go. If you can, keep trying to contact Dani, and if I don't answer you within twenty minutes, come after me."

"Got it," Tucker and Sam replied in unison.

Danny hesitantly passed through the ghost portal. It was a mixture of all the shades of green. The doors were floating and multiple objects were floating.

_"This place is so cool!"_ he heard Sam exclaim.

"No, it's not," Danny complained. "It's creepy. And it goes on forever. I don't even know where to begin looking."

_"Try some of the doors,"_ Sam suggested.

Danny floated to a door and hesitantly put his hand on the handle before opening it wide. There was a small child on a rug, staring at static on a small, old TV. The boy turned his head, his body still unmoving.

"Uh, hi," Danny said, feeling awkward. "Have you seen this box," Danny began to move his arms "about yea-big?"

The boy's body immediately turned to match up with his head. He took a fighting stance.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he roared, growing bigger and more into a purple and red monster with every word.

Danny quickly exited the room and slammed the door shut, pressing his back against the door.

"Son of a...guys, if these doors lead all lead to a ghost's lair, then I'll never find the gift by Friday," Danny moaned as the door began to float down to the ground until it hit a dirt ground. A few skeleton hands popped out to grasp at his ankle, causing Danny to yell in fright before flying upwards. He could begin to feel himself perspire.

_"Dude!"_ Sam snapped. _"Chill out."_

"How can I 'chill out' when I am nowhere close to finding the gift and that ghost could show up any minute!" Danny cried out. "Have you had any luck contacting Danielle?"

_"No, she's still not answering her cell phone,"_ Tucker's voice replied.

"Where the hell is she!?" Danny yelled, making Tucker and Sam wince.

* * *

Dani and Victor sat on top of the tallest building in Amity Park in their ghost modes, feet dangling off the edge. It was the thirty story office building. Victor winced slightly at the fall before looking out over at the very early beginnings of the setting sun. It was a beautiful view, especially over Amity Lake.

"How much of a daredevil are you?" Dani suddenly asked. Victor shrugged.

"I take a lot of risks," he replied honestly. "Why?"

"Wanna play chicken, halfa style?" she wondered. Victor raised an eyebrow. "Jump off the building, whoever starts to fly or float first looses and treats the winner to the movie."

"We could always phase through the ground," Victor mused before grinning. "You're on."

Dani and Victor prepared themselves.

"One," Dani began.

"Two," Victor agreed.

"Three!"

The two jumped off the edge.

* * *

"We'll keep trying to contact her," Sam promised Danny.

_"Okay, keep me posted,"_ Danny replied.

"Man, I can't believe Danny didn't want to take the Specter Speeder!"

Sam turned to see Tucker inside said machine. He walked over, watching Tucker fiddle with the buttons and controls.

"He can cover more ground on his own," Sam reminded him.

"But its got a cup holder!" Tucker grinned, pressing the button. The cup-holder revealed itself, and Tucker put his soda can in it.

"What's this do?" Sam asked, pushing another button.

"Real World items detected," a computer voice announced.

"Sweet!" Tucker exclaimed. "It's a scanner!"

"Real world items?" Sam echoed, smiling.

* * *

Danny felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

_"Danny!"_ Tucker's voice came to him. Danny almost screamed in panic. _"I think we can guide you to the present."_

_"There's a doorway coming up on your left,"_ Sam continued. _"Take it."_

Danny was going to ask how they knew this, but decided not to question it and floated towards the door. He opened it and flew inside. The room was full of boxes and box-shaped items.

"BEWAREEEE!"

Danny glared at The Box Ghost as he floated into his view. The Box Ghost gave a yelp of surprise upon seeing Danny.

"You! Give me back the box!" Danny ordered.

"You are no match for me here!" The Box Ghost announced. "This is my domain!"

"This is your lair?" Danny asked, despite having already guessed.

"Yes! Where do you think we go when you release us from your round, cylindrical trap?"

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?"

The Box Ghost stared at him.

"BEWARE!"

Danny sighed.

"Dude, just give me the box."

The Box Ghost pointed to the box, which was floating amongst the others. Grinning, the halfa grabbed it. He was about to take off with it when Danny heard police sirens. The Box Ghost looked frightened.

"Flee!" The Box Ghost cried out. "Lest you be hermetically sealed and shipped to your doooomm!"

He began to fly away, only to be hit with a laser. The laser circled him in a green line before turning into handcuffs. Danny's eyes widened before he began to fly as fast as he could, box in hand, only to be shot with another laser just like The Box Ghost. He clung to the box with all of his might as the white ghost, the one who ordered him to stay out, began to walk up to him.

"Possession of unauthorized recording equipment," he said, taking the Fenton Phones and flicking it away, the rule book in his other one. He closed it single-handed. "That's against the rules."

"Wait! This is all just a big misunderstanding!" Danny insisted. The ghost grabbed the front of Danny's jumpsuit.

"There may be chaos everywhere in this Ghost Zone, but there'll be order in _my_ prison," he sneered. "You should've heeded my warning, punk. Now you and I have a problem."

* * *

"That ghost Danny was telling us about must have arrested him!" Tucker reasoned, pushing buttons on his PDA in hopes of it doing _something._ "Sam! A little help?"

Sam was glaring at his phone as the phone call to Dani went straight to voice mail.

"What could she possible be doing!?"

* * *

"Not my fault you're more chicken," Dani teased lightly at Victor as he shelled out the money for the two tickets. "Besides, you're loaded. What's 24.50 to you?"

"True," Victor admitted, handing her the second ticket. "But you don't like me cause of my money, do you?"

"Course not," Dani replied immediately, giving him a smile. "I like that you're the only guy who's willing to chug milkshakes with me, play halfa chicken, and, well, just the fact that you're another halfa is awesome. The only one I know that's close in age is my brother." She gave a small frown and sigh. "But he's always insisting we use our powers for good. I mean, I get it, but we're half-ghost and we're supposed to be superheros. But why is it so bad for me to have a little fun with it? He sucks all the joy and fun out of having powers."

"You got those powers for a reason," Victor agreed. "I mean, I was born with them, but fate gave you yours, and they gave them to you for a reason."

"Yeah," Dani said.

"Hey, Dani?" Victor said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leaning into her some. "How'd you like to sit in a totally abandoned movie theater."

His eyes flashed red as he gave a wicked grin. Dani's eyes flashed green in response as she gave a slightly evil smile to accompany his.

* * *

"Kids? Are you still down here?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other in a panic as they heard Maddie calling for them. They ran up the stairs and opened the door. Maddie, who was just about to open the door, gave a surprised look.

"You're still working on your Biology project?" she questioned. Sam winced slightly at the lie they told Mrs. Fenton about why they needed her basement.

"Yes ma'am," Sam replied.

"Well, can you tell Danny to take a break? I need to talk to him," Maddie requested.

"He's busy," Tucker said quickly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Maddie looked back and forth at the two.

"Danny's very dedicated to getting an A on this project," Sam added after a few moment's silence. Maddie looked a bit pleased.

"Well, if he's that focused, I don't wanna distract him," she said thoughtfully. "You two just let him know when he's free that Mr. Fenton and I are going to investigate some ghost activity across town and might be out all night, so I won't be making dinner. I put twenty dollars on the table for pizza money for him and Jazz, but if I'll leave another ten in case you two stay. You're also welcome to stay the night to continue if your parents are alright with it, but let them know first. And _do tell them we're gone_, and that Jazz is at the library but she'll be home when it closes at ten. Also, Spooky needs to be walked, but I'll just let him out into the backyard, tell Danny to let him back in in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton!" they replied in unison.

"We'll tell Danny," Sam promised. Maddie nodded in approval before walking away, happily mumbling something about how glad she was to see her son and his friends get so into their schoolwork.

"That reminds me," Tucker said slowly, pulling out his cell and seeing the time. "I probably need to let my parents know where we are."

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone as well.

* * *

"Great. My parents' anniversary is going to be ruined, my older sister's a basket case, my younger sister apparently can't work a phone," Danny said, taking a moment to sigh. The Box Ghost gave him a sympathetic look. "And I'm going to ghost jail. This may be the worst day of my life."

Danny lightly jumped as the doors were opened. He stood, preparing to exit as several guards, all looking exactly the same, stood with glowing police-sticks. The prison was a huge purple building.

"Well, well!" a voice spoke. Danny winced, knowing immediately the source and knew that the owner was smirking. "If it isn't the young help who helped us get locked up in this stinking place!" Skulker gave him an evil grin, along with multiple other of his enemies. All were in prison attire. "Welcome home."

"Correction," Danny muttered to The Box Ghost, who gave him a curious look. "This **_IS_** the worst day of my life."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

* * *

"Okay, a Miss Danielle Fenton is officially beginning to really piss me off," Sam growled, staring at the phone as it once again went to voice mail. He ended the call, sighing heavily. "Tucker, we may have to go in. Danny's in trouble."

"In there?" Tucker squeaked, glancing at the swirling portal.

"Dani isn't answering her phone, and we may have to go after him," Sam argued.

"Maybe we should wait a bit first," Tucker suggested. "Danny did say wait twenty minutes. In the meantime, we'll continue to contact Danielle, and if she doesn't reply within that time, we'll go in."

Sam glanced at the portal in slight worry, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I can't believe they kicked us out because we 'must have had something to do with it since we're the only ones left in the theater,'" Dani grumbled, taking a sip of her milkshake as they walked down the street towards her house. Victor shrugged, taking a huge gulp of his.

"I can see where they get that," he admitted. Dani shrugged her shoulders as she went into the house.

"I'm home!" she announced to her mom. Her mom didn't reply, but Spooky came barreling down the hallway, barking madly as he came to greet her. She knelt down and petted him. "Hey boy!"

Spooky whimpered and whined desperately for attention, which Dani gave him as she heard rapid footsteps up the stairs. Dani felt a bit worried. Was she past curfew? She pulled her phone out to check the time.

"My phone battery died," Dani realized, going from cheerful to panicked in a heartbeat. She looked up to see a furious Sam.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled. Dani winced, and Spooky whimpered.

"Well-"

"WE'VE BEEN CALLING AND TEXTING YOU ALL AFTERNOON!" Sam interrupted, continuing to scream. Dani winced more, taking a nervous sip of her milkshake as she noticed Spooky begin to wiggle under the couch in fright. "DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO OPERATE YOUR CELL PHONE? ARE YOU THAT STUPID, DANI?"

"Hey!" Victor snapped. Sam looked surprised to see him there. "Her phone battery died. It happens. You don't need to act like she's stupid because she's not."

"Who are you?" Sam wanted to know.

"Victor," he replied coldly. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah," he mused, glancing at Victor from head to toe. He was about three inches taller and seemed stronger than Sam, but that didn't make Sam back down. "Danny told me about you."

"How much did he tell you about me?" Victor asked, eyes narrowing back at Sam. Dani noticed him clutching his milkshake as tightly as he could without ripping the cup.

"He told me enough," Sam growled.

"I assume you know about Danielle and Danny?"

"I do."

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and say you know about me and my dad too?"

"Sure do."

"So you know I'm going to kick your ass into next Tuesday, correct?"

"Bring it, ghost boy."

Victor shoved his milkshake into Dani's hand and dodged a punch from Sam just in time. He sent a punch back in response, hitting Sam in the eye. Sam grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach. Victor grunted, and lifted Sam off the ground before throwing him roughly on the ground. Dani screamed lightly in surprise at the almost sudden fight.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. They paused before it could get even bloodier. "Sam, what happened? Why did you need me so bad?"

* * *

"Trespassing. Loitering. Creating a disturbance," the ghost began. Danny was sitting in the chair in a prison outfit, chained to the chair. The ghost was pacing in front of him, a rule book open as he read off Danny's crimes. "And possession of real-world contraband."

As he spoke the last one, Danny glanced to the gift sitting on Walker's desk. He tried to reach for it, but the shackles prevented him from moving.

"Excuse me, sir, but-but"

"Name's Walker, son," the ghost informed him, giving him a Look. He closed his rule book and got close to Danny. "Know it. Fear it. Obey it." He put his book on the desk and leaned against it. "I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary, your executioner."

"Um…," Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You said executioner three times."

"I know, Walker said, eyes sparkling some in joy. "I love that part of the job."

Walker picked his book and began to glance through it again.

"Well, you see, uh, Mr. Walker, uh, the truth is," Danny began, picking up his chair. He began to wobbled towards the gift. "I-I'm actually tryingto _remove_ the contraband. So, um, if I could just," Danny was near the present and let go of the chair to grasp for the present. The chair stood on two legs as Danny struggled to grasp for it. "grab it and go, I'll promise I'll-"

Walker uses his hand to grab the back of the chair and force it to sit back on all four legs. Danny jerked backwards and winced as he landed roughly on the chair.

"I'd like to let you go, son," Walker chuckled before giving a serious look. "But I can't. That'd be against the rules." Walker let go of the chair to flip through the book. "But seeing as how this is your first offense, I'll be generous." He grinned, closing his book. "1,000 years!"

Danny's jaw dropped in disbelief.

* * *

Sam and Victor sat across from each other at the Fenton kitchen table. Tucker and Sam had ordered the pizza, but Tucker was the only one eating it, and he did so in silence, glancing back and forth from Victor to Sam. Spooky was sitting patiently next to Tucker, just waiting for the boy to drop something.

Dani put the ice in plastic baggie before wrapping it in a thinning towel and put it on Sam's blackening eye. Victor glared more hatefully towards Sam, who gave a light smirk as he held the bag, causing Dani to let go.

This seemed to be the ice breaker for everybody grabbed a slice of pizza and sat silently, eating as Tucker began to explain what happened. Spooky waited patiently under the table, and Dani slipped him some pepperoni. Partway through his explanation, Victor got a text from Rayna telling him that he needed to be home soon. He finished his pizza just as Tucker finished the story.

They all stood, Tucker and Sam throwing away the plastic plates and putting the rest of it in the fridge for Jazz and Danny as Dani showed Victor out.

"Are you going to be here much longer?" Dani wondered as they stood on the front steps. Sam noticed them from the kitchen window. He pushed aside the curtains, watching the two.

"I actually have to leave tomorrow," he admitted, giving a small frown. "But my dad said that he was talking to your dad about our families hanging out for Christmas. From here until Christmas, I'm not sure if we'll be back, but I'll call if we do appear around."

"That'd be fun," Dani smiled. Victor smiled back. "See you later."

"I'll text you tomorrow," he promised, giving her a hug. Dani hugged back, before Victor waved bye and walked off. He turned into an alley, and Dani saw the flash of light before a ghostly form took to the skies.

Sam glared at Victor's retreating form.

"Jealous?" Tucker teased. Sam jumped a mile high and scowled.

"NO!" he yelled quickly. "Just...do you really think that Danielle should be chasing after a jerk like him? You think Danny would approve of that? No!"

"I think Victor's okay," Tucker joked, snickering at Sam's twitching eye. "You are so jealous!"

"I am not!" Sam snapped. Dani walked in shortly afterwards. Spooky went bonkers as if she had been gone for days. Sam turned on her. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Dani asked, giving him a blank look.

"That little thing with Victor."

"You were spying!?" Dani cried in outrage.

"No, _everybody_ could see your little public display," Sam growled before using a dramatic, high pitched voice to mock her. "Oh, Victor! I love you! Please stay longer so that I could neglect my responsibilities and ignore my friends to be with you! Oh Victor!"

Dani flushed dark red, growling as he hands began to glow green.

"Guys! Guys!" Tucker said, stepping in-between them. "You two can kill each other later! Right now, Danny's in some sort of ghost prison, and we need to go get him. We put it off long enough, who knows what he's going through!"

Dani took a deep breath, and her fists' glow faded. She was still slightly flushed, but nodded in agreement. Sam sighed, putting the ice on his face again before going down the basement stairs.

* * *

"Chow time!"

The guard ghost lightly hit Danny in the back with his stick.

"Move it out!"

Danny winced, glancing around the cafeteria. There were a bunch of ghosts he didn't know, and several he did. Four guards guarded every door.

At one particular tale sat four ghosts. Technus, Skulker, the Box Ghost and that wishing ghost who attacked the school a few weeks ago-Desiree was it?-and they looked happy to see him. Way too happy.

The four ghosts stopped eating to stare. They also all put down their silverware. Danny gulped, pulling on his prison outfit in hopes to feel a little cooler. It was suddenly hot, and he was beginning to sweat in nervousness.

"Wow, heh, pretty much everyone who hates me all at one table," he lightly joked before turning a bit paler. "Just like high school."

They all stood up and walked towards Danny. He backed up against the wall, only to back into Technus, who had gone around behind him. He pushed him towards Skulker. Wincing, he glanced up at Skulker, who pushes him into The Box Ghost, who kicked him towards Desiree. She chuckled and pushed him to an unfamiliar prisoner. Soon everybody had made a circle and were pushing him around until finally an unfamiliar ghost held in him a headlock.

"Payback time, ghost child," Skulker growled, cracking his knuckles. They began to advance when Danny bit his lip nervously.

"WAIT!" he yelled. They paused. "I'm not the enemy here. I mean, yeah, I sent you all back to the Ghost Zone, but I didn't lock you up here, did I?"

"It is true!" The Box Ghost proclaimed loudly. "He did not package us in this box of iron! I AM THE BO-"

Skulker punched The Box Ghost, causing him to shut up.

"Go on," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"If we work together, we could all bust out of here," Danny hissed. "And you could always kick my butt later."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Skulker sighed. "For now."

He made a motion to the ghost, who let Danny go. Danny collapsed to the floor, rubbing his neck.

"Here's what we do," Danny began.

* * *

The three sat in the Specter Speeder. Tucker was in the driver's seat with Dani next to him and Sam on her other side. Dani was forcing Sam to let her treat his black eye some.

"Keep your chin up, Sam, it's supposed to help. Stop that, I'm not going to touch your eye, I'm just cleaning the small cut right below it," Dani was instructing. "**_Keep your chin up!_** That's it. It's supposed to reduce swelling."

"I'm fine, Dani!" he growled. Dani glared at him.

"Want another black eye?" she snapped back. Sam just stared at her. "Keep up the attitude, and I'll be glad to make you look like a panda."

Sam glared at her, and she glared back.

"Tucker, we're lost," Dani complained, breaking the gaze. Tucker glanced at the scanner nervously.

"If I could just recalibrate the scanner," he said, pushing buttons.

"You put way too much faith in technology," Dani frowned. "Let's just stop and ask for directions."

"We don't need to," Sam spoke up. "We'll find it."

"Yeah, just in time for Halloween!"

"It's fine!" Tucker interrupted them. "Maybe we should just ask somebody."

Dani smirked smugly at Sam and phased out of the Speeder.

"Excuse me!" Dani called out cheerfully at a girl. The girl stopped and turned to her. Before Dani could ask her question, she began to morph into a dragon. Dani's eyes widened.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL!" she roared, breathing fire at Dani, which she phased through. She immediately phased back into the Speeder.

"DRIVE TUCKER!" Dani screamed. Tucker looked at her weird. "I SAID DRIVE!"

The boys heard the roar of the dragon, and Tucker stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the various ghost prisoners. They quickly divided to let Danny skid across the floor. He moaned in pain.

"Ohhh, my ghost leg," he whined, grasping just below his knee. Two guards came up to Danny.

"Another one for the infirmary," one of them sighed as they reached for him. Danny grabbed his police stick and knocked him out with it. He did the same to the other before tossing the spare to Skulker.

"NOW!"

Skulker caught the stick.

"Attack!" he proclaimed, and the prisoners went into a rioting frenzy.

They began to knock out, steal sticks and attack the guards, who were quickly beginning to struggle. Two prisoners grabbed the arms of a police officer and knocked him out by throwing him to the ground. Others began to punch and kick, others used the stolen sticks to bash the guards.

Some used the sticks to handcuff guards. Back and reinforcements were called, but the large ghosts bashed their way in and allowed the others to attack.

One ghost bent on one knee. Another ghost ran for him and the first helped throw him up halfway up the wall. He stuck to the wall, and a third one ran for the two. The first launched him up towards the second, and the second sent him up to the top. A rope was thrown to them, and the third, Danny assumed, slide down the rope on the other side.

"Why are they doing that?" Danny asked Technus as they both wrestled with a guard. "Why not fly out?"

"All imprisoned ghosts' traveling powers are completely disabled within the prison's walls," Technus replied, throwing his guard at the wall. He also ran for the two, and they launched him over the wall.

Within an hour of the rioting, all of the prisoners were gone except him and the two.

"Hey halfa!"

Danny glanced at the two near the wall. They motioned for him to hurry up.

"No thanks. I have some unfinished business with the warden!" he yelled. The ghosts shrugged.

"Your choice," the one at the bottom called out. The second dropped the rope, and the first climbed up as the second pulled. "Look luck dude!

"Hey ghost kid! If you escape, look us up!" the other yelled. "Joey Black and Jake Marsh!"

"Danny Phantom!" Danny called back, smiling. They both disappeared behind the wall, and Danny began to focus on his next goal.

Getting that present.

* * *

"Can't this go any faster?" Sam asked Dani.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed as a small bump made them all bounce out of their seat momentarily.

"I'm trying!" Tucker protested. "We're also looking for Danny too, you know!"

The scanner suddenly popped up.

"Real-world item detected," it announced.

"Real-world item?" Dani echoed.

"We'll explain later," Tucker promised.

The dragon bumped into the side of the ship, roaring.

"LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled, pointing to a building come up in front of them.

Dani clung to Sam, staring ahead in fright. Sam took and squeezed Dani's hand as Tucker desperately tried to slow down.

Suddenly, they found themselves in a room with a large boom behind them.

"Did…did you phase us through?" Tucker asked, turning to Dani and Sam. The two quickly let go of each other.

"No," Dani replied. "This is the Ghost Zone. Maybe humans are the ghosts here."

"Well, that would have be nice to know in the first place," Sam grumbled.

* * *

"Guards!" Walker roared into his PA microphone. "What's going on down there! Somebody answer me!"

He jumped when his door was kicked in. That ghost punk was in his normal hazmat suit instead of his prison uniform. Another rule violation.

"How about saying please?" Danny wondered, glaring at him. "Saying "please" is a rule."

"It is?" Walker asked, opening his rulebook.

Danny kicked the book out of his hands, before punching Walker in the jaw, sending him back some.

"Is now!" Danny replied, looking around. The gift was still on Walker's desk. He reached for it, only to have Walker grab his leg and pull him backwards from the gift.

"Now let me acquaint you with a few rules," Walker growled, standing over him. He place a boot on his chest, which Danny immediately began to try and pry off. He held up one finger."Rule one. You cross me," Walker increased the pressure on his chest, making Danny gasp for air lightly, "you pay the consequences." He put up a second finger. "Rule two, just because you're a ghost doesn't mean I can't crush youwithin an inch of your afterlife." Walker held up three fingers. "Rule three-"

The Specter Speeder suddenly phased through the wall.

"Sam! Tucker! Danielle!" Danny cried out happily. "Danielle where the hell have you been!?"

"I'll explain later!" Dani told him. "Danny, we're in the Ghost Zone. And we're also human. Real-World stuff just phases through stuff here!"

"In the Ghost Zone, we're the ghosts!" Sam said, giving a wicked grin.

"We're the ghosts?" Danny repeated before looking up at Walker. "So… maybe it's time to stop fighting like a ghost…" Danny began to change into his human half. "And start fighting like a human!"

Danny completely turned into his human. Walker's boot sunk into his body, and Danny sits up. He stands and walked through Walker, who followed him with his eyes the entire time in disbelief.

"I'll take this!" he chirped, grabbing the present. He turned on his heel towards the Speeder as Walker tries to grab him.

"Why can't I touch you!?" Walker yelled, trying to grab and lunge for Danny.

"Forget it, Walker," Danny told him. He grabbed onto the side of the Specter Speeder. "This is the Ghost Zone. I'm not just a ghost. So your rules, don't apply."

Walker stayed on his knees, dumbfounded as Danny phased out of his jail.

* * *

That Friday afternoon, the Fentons sat around the table as Jack and Maddie exchanged gifts. Spooky was under the table, napping. Their bags were by the front door, but the taxi wasn't expected to come for another half hour.

"Oh, Jack! I love it!" Maddie exclaimed, kissing her husband as she immediately began to put it on. She looked at it a bit closer. "Oh, and it has the kids' birthstones! That's so thoughtful! Oh, and it's our family picture! Is that...Oh it's Mom and Dad!"

"Oh YES!" Jack cheered, holding up the ghost-tracking watch he had been dying to get.

"Now we'll be away for the weekend, but there will be _no_ parties, you hear?" Maddie lectured lightly. "Jazz, you're in charge. I'll leave only thirty dollars for food, and it should be enough because I just went grocery shopping yesterday. Do _not_ spend it all at the Nasty Burger, understand? Don't forget to do your chores or walk the dog"

"Yes, ma'am," the three Fenton kids replied. Jazz flipped wildly through her book. The Fenton adults then went outside, shortly before their taxi arrived.

"Well, I'm going to go play DOOMED in the dark for thirty-six straight hours," Dani said, standing up. She glanced at Danny. "Wanna join?"

"Duh!" Danny grinned. "I'm going to grab a soda first though."

He stood up as well. Spooky woke up when he heard Dani walk up the stairs and began to run to join her. Danny grabbed a soda, then turned to stare at Jazz.

"But Dad never remembers important events," Jazz scowled under her breath, flipping through her diary. "He never plans special things for them."

"What?" Danny spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "Dad never planned this." Jazz paused, looking up at Danny.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dude, Danielle told Mom that Dad planned this so that she could get stuff out of Dad," Danny replied, walking past her towards the stairs.

Jazz's eye twitched as she slammed her book shut.

"DANIELLE!"


End file.
